Love Songs
by chibii.mendoza
Summary: Lucy es una chica bastante energética que tiene el sueño de convertirse en una gran compositora,pero su vida dará un cambio cuando conozca a Gray Fulluster,un chico que es arrogante pero que en el fondo es un buen chico y es un gran cantante. Lucy se enamorara de el y el de ella, solo que los problemas que se presentan no los dejan estar juntos.
1. Encuentro

Todo comienza cuando Lucy Heartfilia ingresa a la prestigiosa escuela de música "FAIRY TAIL", lugar donde comenzara sus estudios como compositora.

**Lucy: **_(Caminando hacia la escuela)_ Por fin, hoy es el día en el que comenzare con mis estudios, estoy tan emocionada, me pregunto… ¿con que clase de personas me encontrare?

Lucy estaba caminando perdida en sus pensamientos y no se da cuenta por dónde camina, esto hace que choque con un chico muy apuesto, este chico es nada más y nada menos que Gray Fullbuster.

**Lucy: **Lo lamento, no me fije.

**Gray: **Si, eso se nota…

Lucy mira detenidamente a Gray.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: Dios mío… que chico tan guapo, con sus ojos azules y su cabello negro… es como un sueño…)._

**Gray: **¿Te encuentras bien?

**Lucy: **Si, absolutamente.

**Gray: **Demonios, fíjate por donde caminas, no quiero que vuelvas a chocar conmigo.

Gray se va.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¡Es un completo engreído!)._

Suena el timbre.

**Lucy: **¡Rayos, llegare tarde!

Ya en su salón, Lucy se siente extraña, hasta que una chica le habla, esta chica es Erza.

**Erza: **Hola, mi nombre es Erza, ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Lucy: **Mi nombre es Lucy.

**Erza: **Mucho gusto Lucy, espero que nos llevemos bien.

**Lucy: **Lo mismo digo _(¡Qué bien, acabo de conseguir una amiga!)._

Entra el profesor, el profesor es Gildarts Clive.

**Gildarts: **Buen día alumnos, yo soy su profesor encargado Gildarts Clive, espero que nos llevemos bien.

De repente se abre la puerta del salón, era Gray, llego tarde a la clase.

**Gray: **Buenos días.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¡ES EL!)._

**Gildarts:** Vaya, apenas es el primer día y ya llegan tarde.

**Gray: **Es mejor que llegue tarde a que no venga, ¿no es cierto?

**Gildarts: **Buena respuesta, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Gray:** Me llamo Gray Fullbuster.

**Gildarts: **Bien, entra y toma un asiento.

**Gray: **Gracias profesor.

Gray entra y encuentra un lugar, sin embargo, este está detrás del asiento de Lucy, a Gray no le importa mucho, pero Lucy se siente muy rara por tener al chico engreído detrás de ella.

**Gildarts: **De acuerdo chicos y chicas, apenas estamos comenzando el año y como es una tradición en esta escuela, se tiene un "concierto" de bienvenida a los recién ingresados en la escuela, este concierto no solo es de bienvenida, también es para que los alumnos demuestren el talento que tienen.

**Lucy:** _(Pensando: Genial, así poder demostrar mi talento)._

**Gray: **Wow… una presentación…

**Lucy: **_(¿Qué le pasa a este chico?, ¿Cómo es posible que esto no le interese ni un poco?)._

**Erza: **Disculpe profesor, ¿Cuándo será esta "bienvenida"?

**Gildarts: **Que bueno que lo mencionas, el concierto será el viernes, así que tendrán 5 dias para preparar su presentación.

En el salón, varios están emocionados, otros están nerviosos, pero ninguno esta tan desinteresado como Gray. A Lucy le da curiosidad la actitud de Gray, así que decide hablar con él.

**Lucy:** Mmm… hola, ya nos habíamos visto al entrar en la escuela, ¿cierto?, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Gray: **¿No escuchaste cuando entre?, mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster.

Lucy se voltea muy enojada.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?, es tan engreído, no puedo creer que se me hiciera atractivo)._

La semana paso rápido, había llegado el día de la presentación, todos estaban muy nerviosos, entre ellos Lucy, quien nunca había hecho una presentación en vivo antes. Ella está en el lugar donde se encuentra el escenario junto con Erza.

**Lucy: **Rayos… estoy muy nerviosa.

**Erza: **No te preocupes Lucy, todo saldrá bien.

**Lucy: **Gracias Erza.

De repente, Lucy ve que llega Gray.

**Lucy: **Erza, ahora vuelvo.

**Erza: **De acuerdo.

Lucy va con Gray.

**Lucy: **Hola, ¿también participaras en el concierto?

**Gray: **No tengo opción.

**Lucy: **Bien, te deseo suerte.

**Gray: **Gracias, te deseo lo mismo… _(Gray le sonríe)._

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _B-bueno, nos vemos.

Lucy se va y mientras camina se pone a pensar…

**Lucy: **_(sonrojada) (Pensando: El sonrio… El sonrio… El sonrio… su sonrisa es muy… muy… linda…)._

**Erza: **¿Qué te pasa Lucy?, estas roja.

**Lucy: **(Sonrojada) N-nada** .**

En el escenario sale el director de la escuela, Makarov.

**Makarov:** Buenas noches alumnos, hoy les damos la bienvenida a esta maravillosa escuela, espero que las instalaciones sean de su agrado, para dar comienzo, lo único que quiero decir es: Mucha suerte chicos, y comenzamos con el concierto.

Pasan varias horas hesta que llega el momento en el que debe presentarse Lucy.

**Lucy: **Llego mi turno…

Lucy sube al escenario.

**Lucy: **Buenas noches, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, el tema que cantare se llama "RAIN", espero que les guste.

Antes de comenzar a cantar, Lucy observa a Gray.

Lucy comienza a cantar ( watch?v=ZsrxzAkwdoY).

Todos aplauden, Lucy baja del escenario y va con Erza.

**Erza: **Eso fue increíble, eres genial.

**Lucy: **Jeje, no es para tanto.

**Presentador: **Y ella fue Lucy Heartfilia, sí que canta muy bien, pero bueno, la siguiente presentación la hará un chico llamado Gray Fullbuster.

Lucy se muestra muy interesada por la presentación de Gray, el sube al escenario.

**Gray: **Como ya lo escucharon, mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y el tema que cantare se llama "200 MILES".

Gray comienza a cantar ( watch?v=Mwo4I4drAJ4).

Lucy no puede creer el asombroso talento que tiene Gray.

**Lucy:** Wow… no sabía que él tuviera tanto talento, es demasiado genial…

Lucy comienza a tener unos raros sentimientos hacia Gray.

Capítulo 1- Final


	2. Me atrapaste

Después de la presentación de Gray, Lucy va a hablar con él.

**Lucy:** Eso fue estupendo, eres genial…

**Gray: **Tú también estuviste genial.

**Erza: **jeje… Ahora vuelvo, voy un momento con el profesor.

**Lucy: **Espera, Erza…

Erza se va.

**Lucy: **Amm… ¿un te vas a quedar aquí Gray?

**Gray: **Ehh… no, ya me quiero ir…

**Lucy: **Ohh… ya veo…

**Gray:** ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) ¿_Ehh…?

**Gray: **Vamos… se nota que quieres salir de aquí…

**Lucy: **Yo… no lo sé, porque…

**Gray: **Te acompaño a tu casa.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _B-bien… vamos

Lucy y Gray caminan por la calle

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: E-esto es extraño… nunca antes había estado con un chico yo sola…y mi corazón esta descontrolado… ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?_

**Gray:** Gracias.

**Lucy: **¿Ehh?, ¿Por qué?

**Gray: **Eres una de las pocas personas que me han hablado desde que llegue a la escuela.

**Lucy:** Bueno, si no estuvieras enojado todo el tiempo las personas se acercarían más a ti.

**Gray:** No es que este enojado, así es mi cara.

**Lucy:** Bueno… intenta sonreír más

**Gray: **Pero, no puedo sonreír sin una razón.

**Lucy:** Si que eres raro…

Gray le sonríe

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada)_ L-lo acabas de hacer, acabas de sonreír…

**Gray: **Si… pero es porque tú me haces sonreír.

**Lucy:** _(Sonrojada) (pensando: ¿Por qué me está hablando así?...)._

**Gray: **Oye… ¿Dónde es tu casa?

**Lucy: **¿Ehh…?

**Gray: **Hemos estado caminando sin rumbo.

Lucy mira alrededor y no sabía dónde estaba.

**Lucy: **Bueno… mi casa queda por ahí… o por ahí… o por alla…

**Gray: **¿No sabes dónde está tu casa?

**Lucy: **No me juzgues, me acabo de mudar hace poco y no conozco los alrededores…

**Gray: **Bien, vamos a mi casa, haya puedo buscar tu dirección en mi computadora y después llamar a un taxi para que te lleve.

**Lucy: **¡¿EHH?!

**Gray: **¿Qué pasa?

**Lucy: **N-nada, es solo que, yo… nunca había…

**Gray: **¿Nunca qué?

**Lucy:** Nada… vamos…

Gray y Lucy van hacia la casa.

**Lucy:** _(pensando: no tiene nada de malo si voy a su casa, tal vez ahí estén sus padres, no estaremos solos)._

Durante todo el camino, Gray y Lucy no paran de hablar, hasta que llegan a casa de Gray.

**Gray: **Llegamos Lucy.

Lucy se sorprende al ver la casa de Gray.

**Lucy: **¿Tu familia vive en esta casa tan grande?

**Gray: **Amm… Lucy… mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 8 años… yo vivo solo…

**Lucy: **Perdón… no era mi intensión…

**Gray: **No te preocupes…pasa…

**Lucy: **Gracias… _(Pensando: un momento… eso significa que estaremos solos…)._

Gray y Lucy entran a la casa, lo primero que ve Lucy es un hermoso piano

**Lucy:** Wow… que hermoso piano.

**Gray: **¿Te gusta?

**Lucy:** Si… es muy lindo…

**Gray: **¿Por qué no tocas una canción?

**Lucy: **No gracias, apenas soy una principiante tocando el piano.

**Gray: **Bien, entonces yo tocare una canción para ti.

**Lucy: **¿Ehhh…?

**Gray: **¿Qué canción quieres que toque?

**Lucy: **La que tú quieras.

**Gray: **Mmm… ya se.

Gray comienza a tocar ( watch?v=68p-uKBxC8g)

**Lucy: **Que bien cantas, también tocas muy bien el piano, eres muy talentoso.

**Gray: **No es para tanto, tú también eres muy talentosa, bueno, voy por la computadora para buscar tu dirección.

**Lucy: **Bien, gracias.

Gray va por la computadora y Lucy se queda en la sala.

**Lucy: **Parece que juzgue mal a Gray, él es un chico muy lindo… _(Bosteza) _Tengo mucho sueño, casi no dormí ayer por los nervios de la presentación…

Gray regresa con la computadora.

**Gray: **Lucy, ¿Cuál es tu…?

Gray se percata de que Lucy está dormida

**Gray:** Se durmió… _(Sonríe)_ supongo que tengo que dejarla dormir…

Gray lleva a su cama a Lucy

**Gray: **Creo que yo también iré a dormir.

Gray se pone su ropa para dormir, el planeaba dormir en la sala, pero se quedó observando a Lucy.

**Gray: **Lucy… tú acabas de atraparme…

Gray se queda dormido en la cama… Lucy y Gray se quedan dormidos en la misma cama.

Capítulo 2- Final


	3. Propuesta

**Nota: Este capítulo lo contiene ninguna canción.**

Lucy está caminando hacia la escuela y entre los arboles observa a Gray.

**Lucy:** Gray, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

**Gray: **Lucy… tengo algo importante que decirte.

**Lucy:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Gray: **Me refiero a que yo… me he enamorado de ti…

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _¿¡EHH?!

Gray va y la abraza.

**Gray: **Lucy… yo de verdad te quiero…

**Lucy: **Gray…

Gray y Lucy están a punto de darse un beso, pero… Lucy despierta de su sueño.

**Lucy:** ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Lucy se da vuelta en la cama y ve a Gray.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¿Gray?... ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?...)._

Lucy ve que Gray esta solo está vistiendo unos shorts.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada)_¡GRAY!

Lucy cae de la cama y Gray despierta muy asustado.

**Gray: **¡Lucy! ¿Qué pasa Lucy?

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada)_ ¿Por qué estas vestido así?

**Gray: **Es mi ropa para dormir.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada)_ ¿Y por qué estás en mi casa?

**Gray:** De hecho… tu estas en mi casa…

**Lucy: **¿Ehhh?

**Gray:** Anoche te quedaste dormida en la sala, no te quise despertar por que se veía que tenías mucho sueño, así que te traje a la cama para que durmieras.

**Lucy: **Si eso es verdad, entonces, ¿Por qué te quedaste a dormir aquí?...

**Gray: **Ehhh… bueno yo… me quede dormido sin querer…

**Lucy: **Ohhh… ya veo… entonces… _(Sonrojada) _n-no pasó nada entre nosotros… ¿verdad?

**Gray:** _(Sonrojado) _No soy esa clase de chicos…

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _B-bien…

Un silencio incomodo aparece, ambos están nerviosos y avergonzados.

**Gray: **_(Sonrojado) _¿Q-quieres desayunar antes de ir a tu casa?

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _Ahhh… si, gracias.

**Gray:** _(Sonrojado) _Bien… ¿me permites cambiarme de ropa?

**Lucy: **¿Ehh…? _(Observa a Gray y se sonroja aún mas) _Por supuesto.

Lucy sale rápidamente de la habitación.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) (Dormí con el… nunca antes había estado así de cerca con un chico… él estaba en shorts… tampoco había visto a un hombre con poca ropa… ¿Qué debo hacer?)._

Sale Gray.

**Gray:** Ya estoy Lucy…

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada)_ S-si…

**Gray: **¿Qué quieres desayunar?

**Lucy:** Lo que tú quieras…

**Gray**: ¿Qué te gusta?

**Lucy: **Ammm… Un sandwich…

**Gray:** ¿Sadwich? Ok… espera en el comedor.

**Lucy:** ¿En serio? ¿No quieres que te ayude?

**Gray:** No… yo te sirvo, ¿estás en mi casa no?

**Lucy: **Gracias.

**Gray: **Oye, tenemos que buscar tu casa, tus papás deben estar preocupados.

**Lucy: **No, mis padres no están preocupados, yo también vivo sola.

**Gray: **¿En serio? No creí que vivieras sola.

**Lucy: **Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada…

**Gray: **Tienes razón… oye, se me ocurrió una idea.

**Lucy: **¿Qué idea?

**Gray: **Ven a vivir aquí conmigo.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _¡¿EHHH?! ¡Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso, nos acabamos de conocer hace 5 días!

**Gray: **¿Y?

**Lucy: **¿Cómo que "y"? el mudarme aquí contigo sería extraño y antinatural.

**Gray: **¿acaso a ti te gusta estar sola?

**Lucy: **No, pero…

**Gray: **Entonces ven.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _N-no, es algo muy raro para mí…

**Gray: ¬¬ **Bien

Gray le hace de desayunar a Lucy y después se van a casa de Lucy.

**Gray: **Así que… solo sabes regresar a tu casa desde la escuela…

**Lucy: **Si…

**Gray: **Tu casa es pequeña.

**Lucy:** No critiques mi casa ¬¬.

**Gray: **Aun esta en mie mi propuesta.

**Lucy: **No, no me mudare contigo.

**Gray: **Bien, ya me voy, nos vemos el Lunes en la escuela.

**Lucy: **Adiós ¬¬

Lucy entra a su casa.

**Lucy: **Parece que le gusta ponerme nerviosa ¬/¬

Mientras Gray está afuera.

**Gray: **Je, me gusta cuando se sonroja.

Aquí comienza la historia de un raro amor…


	4. Proyecto en parejas

Ya es Lunes, el inicio de la semana, Lucy está acomodando unas cosa en su casillero, cuando llega Erza.

**Erza: **Hola Lucy.

**Lucy: **Hola, discúlpame por haberte dejado el viernes, es que…

**Erza: **No te preocupes, ¿Cómo te fue?

**Lucy: **¿Cómo me fue con qué?

**Erza: **Con ese chico, Gray Fullbuster.

**Lucy: **¿Cómo sabes que me fui con él?

**Erza: **Los vi cuando se fueron.

**Lucy: **Pues… caminamos sin rumbo por un rato, yo no sabía cómo regresar a mi casa porque me mude hace 2 semanas y olvide la dirección, el me llevo a su casa y yo, como una tonta me quede dormida y… y… el me dejo dormir en su cama.

**Erza: **Wow… Lucy, tu sí que vas rápido con los hombres.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _¡No pienses mal, no pasó nada!

De repente llega Gray.

**Gray: **Buenos días.

**Lucy:** _(Asustada) _¡Ahh! Buenos días Gray.

**Gray: **¿Qué te pasa Lucy? Estas muy rara hoy…

**Erza: **Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet.

**Gray: **Mucho gusto, yo soy Gray Fulluster.

**Erza: **Bueno, yo ya me voy al salón de clases.

**Lucy: **Espera Erza, yo te acompaño.

**Erza: **No, tú todavía tienes que terminar de acomodar tu casillero, nos vemos en clase.

**Gray: **Me agrada tu amiga.

**Lucy: **Oye, disculpa la pregunta, pero, ¿no tienes amigos aquí?

**Gray: **Si, tengo un amigo, pero es muy escandaloso.

**Lucy:** ¿Quién es? ¿lo conozco?

**Gray: **Tal vez, su nombre es…

En ese momento llega el amigo de Gray, ese amigo resulta ser Natsu Dragneel

**Natsu: **Gray, hola, ¿Qué tal te fue en tu fin de semana?

Gray mira a Lucy.

**Gray: **Natsu, mi fin de semana comenzó muy extraño, en especial el sábado porque…

Lucy le tapa la boca.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada)_ Shhh…

**Natsu: **¿Quién eres tú?

**Lucy: **Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, estoy en la misma clase que Gray.

**Natsu:** Ohhh… yo también, no me había fijado en ti…

**Gray: **Lucy… ¿podrías soltarme?

**Lucy: **Ahh, claro.

Lucy lo suelta.

**Lucy: **Bueno, ya me voy a clase.

**Natsu: **Si, vamos.

Natsu toma de la mano a Lucy y se va corriendo, Gray se enoja al ver que Natsu hace esto.

**Gray: **¡Oye, Natsu! ¡Maldito, espera!

Natsu y Lucy llegan al salón de clases.

**Natsu: **Je, llegamos.

**Lucy: **¿De verdad estuvo bien que dejáramos a Gray atrás?

**Natsu: **No te preocupes por él.

Llega Gray.

**Gray: **Natsu… ¿Cómo te atreves?

**Natsu: **No es para tanto Gray, es solo una pequeña broma.

Llega Gildarts.

**Gildarts: **Alumnos, tomen asiento, ya es la segunda semana en nuestra escuela, la planeación que tengo para esta semana es que el grupo se divida entre los compositores y los cantantes, este grupo está equilibrado con el mismo número de cantantes y compositores, así que harán parejas y trabajaran en un proyecto, en el cual los cantantes tendrán que interpretar una canción escrita por su pareja en este proyecto.

**Lucy: **Que bien…

**Gildarts: **Bien, busquen a su pareja, les doy 15 min. , los que ya tengan su pareja me entregan un papel donde estén sus nombres.

**Gray: **Lucy… se mi compañera.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _Si…

Toda la clase fue muy animada gracias al proyecto, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

**Erza: **Lucy, te presento a Levy McGarden, ella quiere ser compositora igual que tu, ademas es mi compañera para el proyecto.

**Lucy: **Hola, mucho gusto.

**Levy: **Igualmente.

**Erza: **Lucy, ¿Quién será tu pareja?

**Lucy: **Gray, el será mi pareja.

**Levy: **¿Gray? ¿De verdad? Ese chico canta espectacular, seguro que ustedes obtendrán una muy buena calificación en el proyecto.

**Lucy: **¿Tú crees?

**Levy: **Por supuesto.

Llegan los amigos (o acosadores) de Levy los cuales son Jet y Droy.

**Jet: **Levy, ¿Por qué te fuiste así del salón?

**Levy: **Porque Erza me trajo aquí, por cierto, quiero presentarles a Lucy.

**Lucy: **Hola.

**Jet: **Hola.

**Droy: **Que linda…

**Lucy: **Gracias…

Lucy comenzó a tener más amigos. Después de un largo y muy cansado día de escuela, Lucy lo único que quiere es ir a su casa a descansar.

**Lucy: **Estoy muy cansada… solo quiero llegar a mi casa…

Llega Gray y le dice a Lucy al oído.

**Gray: **Aun está en pie la propuesta.

**Lucy: **_(Asustada) _¡Ahh! ¡Gray, no me asustes, y ya te dije que no!

**Gray: **Vamos, ¿por qué no quieres?

**Lucy: **Porque es raro.

**Gray: **Bien, al menos ven a mi casa hoy para el proyecto, yo te llevo a tu casa.

**Lucy: **Bien.

Gray y Lucy van a la casa.

**Gray: **Lucy, ¿Qué tipo de canciones escribes?

**Lucy: **De todo un poco, pero de las que más escribo es de amor.

**Gray: **Nunca he cantado canciones de amor, aunque una vez escribí la música de una, solo eso…

**Lucy: **¿Cómo es esa música?

**Gray: **Vamos, la tocare en piano.

Gray y Lucy van hacia el piano y Gray comienza a tocar ( watch?v=HU6XG4W7q_k)

**Lucy: **Se escucha hermoso… puedo hacer la letra.

**Gray: **Que bien, yo no pude hacerla…

**Lucy: **Una pregunta, ¿En que estabas pensando cuando escribiste esta música?

**Gray: **Yo… ammm… fue cuando termine con mi novia hace mucho… yo solo tocaba el piano como me lo dictaban mis sentimientos y así surgió esta canción…

**Lucy: **Perdón, no quería hacerte sentir mal, tampoco quería que recordaras cosas que te lastimaban, yo…

**Gray: **No te preocupes, eso ya lo supere, espero con ansias la letra de la canción.

**Lucy: **Bien.

**Gray: **Te llevo a tu casa.

**Lucy: **Gracias.

Gray lleva a Lucy hasta su casa

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: Jamás pensé que él hubiera sufrido por amor… es difícil de creerlo, supongo que debo hacer la canción de forma que no lo lastime)._


	5. Problema

**Nota: Capitulo sin música.**

Pasaron 3 días desde que dejaron el proyecto y como se hizo costumbre, Lucy y Gay llegaban juntos a la escuela.

**Gray: **¿Qué tal vas con la canción?

**Lucy: **Ammm… aun no la he iniciado…

**Gray: **Lucy, el proyecto lo tenemos que entregar el próximo viernes.

**Lucy: **Si lo sé, pero aún no sé qué escribir…

**Gray: **Bien… hoy nos mañana nos reunimos en mi casa para trabajar en el proyecto.

**Lucy: **Bien.

Gray abre su casillero y dentro hay una carta.

**Gray: **¿Qué es esto?

**Lucy: **No lo sé.

Gray abre la carta.

**Gray: **"No he dejado de pensar en ti desde el día del concierto, creo que me he enamorado de ti a primera vista. Firma "jL"

**Lucy: **¿JL?... es una admiradora…

**Gray: **No me importan las admiradoras, vámonos.

**Lucy: **¿Que no te importa? Tienes admiradoras, deberías sentirte bien.

**Gray: **Pues no, vámonos a clase.

**Lucy: **Bien ¬¬

Lucy y Gray van hacia el salón, llegan tarde.

**Gildarts: **¿Po que llegan a esta hora?

**Lucy: **Lo sentimos, surgió un problema.

**Gildarts: **Bien, los estábamos esperando, ustedes fueron los que hicieron la mejor presentación en el concierto de bienvenida y como son equipo queríamos escuchar lo que han hecho hasta ahora.

**Lucy: **Pues… la verdad es que… aún no tenemos la letra…

**Gildarts: **¿Es en serio?... esperaba más de ustedes, esto afecta a su calificación, tomen asiento.

Lucy y Gray van a sus lugares un poco deprimidos.

**Gray: **Esto es por tu culpa.

**Lucy: **_(Sufriendo) _Ya lo sé T-T

**Gray: **Lo único que debemos hacer es que nosotros tengamos la mejor presentación del proyecto.

**Gildarts: **Silencio.

El día paso muy lento, Lucy no sabía lo que le esperaba, estaban en la última clase.

**Lucy: **Ya vamos a salir.

**Natsu: **Es algo bueno, ya me canse de estar aquí.

A Lucy le llega un mensaje a su celular.

**Lucy: **¿Quién será?

Lucy observa su celular y se queda sorprendida.

**Lucy: **Me tengo que ir.

**Natsu: **¿A dónde Lucy?

**Lucy: **No puedo explicarlo, nos vemos.

Gray se queda un poco preocupado por la actitud de Lucy.

Lucy se va de la escuela rápidamente y se va a su casa, ahí se encuentra con una sorpresa, su padre, Jude Heartfilia estaba ahí.

**Lucy: **Padre… ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Jude: **Vaya, ¿ahora ya no me dices "hola"?

**Lucy: **¿Qué quieres?

**Jude: **Tienes que volver a casa y olvidar ese estúpido capricho de ser compositora o lo que quieras ser.

**Lucy: **¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no dejare mi sueño?

**Jude: **No seas estúpida, eso no te dejara nada de dinero.

**Lucy: **¡No lo hago por el dinero!

**Jude: **¡No me levantes la voz!

**Lucy: **_(Llorando) _Deja de molestarme, yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo… yo no quería un padre como tu…

**Jude: **Cállate, yo soy tu padre y me tienes que respetar.

**Lucy: **_(Llorando)_ ¿Y tú cuando me has respetado?

Lucy sale de su casa corriendo y llorando, comienza a llover, Lucy camina sin rumbo por mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia hasta que llega sin querer a casa de Gray. Lucy toca la puerta y Gray abre la puerta.

**Gray: **_(Asustado/preocupado) _¡Lucy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estas así?

Lucy aún estaba llorando y sin pensarlo abraza a Gray.

**Lucy: **_(Llorando) _No me sueltes… por favor… no lo hagas.

**Gray: **Tranquila, no lo hare, yo estoy contigo…

Gray pasa a Lucy a la casa.

**Gray: **Toma una toalla para no enfermarte.

**Lucy: **Gracias…

**Gray: **¿Qué te paso?

**Lucy: **Unos problemas con mi padre…

**Gray: **No te preguntare nada más…

**Lucy: **Gray, ¿Puedo quedarme aquí solo por hoy?

**Gray: **Claro, pero debes quitarte esa ropa mojada.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _¿¡EHHH!?

**Gray: **Yo te prestare ropa mía, también toma un baño, después duerme en mi habitación…

**Lucy: **Gracias…

Lucy va a la habitación, toma una ducha y se cambia con la ropa de Gray.

**Lucy: **Gray, gracias por dejar que me quede aquí…

**Gray: **No te preocupes.

**Lucy: **¿Puedo dormir un poco? Necesito descansar…

**Gray: **Por supuesto, duerme en mi cama.

**Lucy: **Gracias…

Lucy va a la habitación y se acuesta en la cama de Gray.

**Gray: **¿Qué habrá pasado con su padre? Ella estaba muy mal, después se lo preguntare, ahora solo necesita descansar.

Lucy se durmió muy fácilmente, Gray planeaba dormir en el sillón y va por su ropa a su habitación, pero, él se da cuenta que Lucy, mientras estaba dormida derramo unas lágrimas.

**Gray: **Lucy, me siento mal al verte así…

Gray limpia sus lágrimas y se recuesta a su lado abrazándola.

**Gray: **Bueno, lo único que puedo hacer es darte mi apoyo…

Gray duerme con Lucy, de nuevo…

Capítulo 5-Final

**Aviso: Próximo capítulo, primer beso… *-* **


	6. ¿Accidente?

**Perdón por los errores de ortografía, mi teclado tiene problemas.**

Lucy fue a la casa de Gray después de una pelea con su padre, ella se quedó a dormir en la casa de Gray, él durmió con ella nuevamente.

**Lucy: **_(Despertando) _Mmm… _(Observa a Gray) _Gray… _(Sorprendida/sonrojada) _¡GRAY, DE NUEVO TU…!

**Gray: **_(Despertando) _¿Qué pasa?

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _¿Por qué estás en la cama?

**Gray: **Solo quería acompañarte, cuando pase por mi ropa te vi y aun tenías lágrimas en tus ojos, eso me dolió mucho, no me gusto verte así… por eso quería acompañarte.

**Lucy: **¿En serio?... lo siento.

Lucy mira el reloj.

**Lucy: **_(Sorprendida) _¡Ya es muy tarde, no llegaremos a la escuela!

**Gray: **No vayamos.

**Lucy: **Eres un irresponsable ¬¬.

**Gray: **Si, soy un holgazán.

**Lucy: **¿No te da vergüenza aceptarlo?

**Gray: **Al menos soy sincero.

**Lucy: **Tenemos que ir.

**Gray: **¿Para qué?, nosotros aún no tenemos nada de la canción, ¿recuerdas?

**Lucy: **No es mi culpa… tengo problemas en mi casa.

**Gray: **Y terminaste aquí conmigo, todo sería más fácil si te mudaras conmigo.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: El no deja de pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa propuesta…espera, el me pidió que me mudara con él, eso podría hacer que deje de ver a mi padre, tal vez…)…_Acepto.

**Gray: **¿Eh?, ¿Qué aceptas?

**Lucy: **Acepto mudarme contigo.

**Gray: **¿Hablas en serio?

**Lucy: **Si, pero, todo lo que tengo en la casa es de mi padre y no quiero que el piense que lo necesito.

**Gray: **Bien, no te preocupes por eso, podemos dormir en la misma cama.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada)_ ¡Por supuesto que no! Mi cama es lo único que me llevare.

**Gray: **Bien, tengo unos amigos que pueden traer la cama ahora.

**Lucy: **Bueno, llámalos por favor.

**Gray: **Si.

Gray va a llamar a sus amigos por teléfono.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¿Esto será lo correcto?, ¿Sera bueno que me mude aquí con Gray?, bueno, eso lo averiguare con el tiempo)._

**Gray: **Ya los llame, vendrán en 20 minutos, les di la dirección de tu casa y les dije que nos veríamos allá.

**Lucy: **Bien, ¿nos vamos ya?

**Gray: **Si.

Gray y Lucy van a casa de ella, y allá se encuentran con los amigos de Gray, quienes son Max y Vijeeter.

**Gray: **Hola chicos, ella es mi amiga Lucy, Lucy, ellos son mis amigos Max y Vijeeter.

**Max: **Hola, mucho gusto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos?

**Gray: **Lucy se mudara a mi casa y necesitamos sacar su cama para que tenga un lugar donde dormir.

**Vijeeter: **Bueno.

Max y Vijeeter van adentro de la casa para sacar la cama, Lucy saca su ropa y se van en una camioneta.

**Lucy: **Me siento rara ahora.

**Gray: **No te preocupes, estarás conmigo.

**Lucy: **Eso es lo que me preocupa ¬¬.

**Gray: **¿Crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte algo?

**Lucy: **Si, te creo muy capaz.

**Gray: **Bueno, prometo no hacerte nada.

**Lucy: **Más te vale ¬¬.

Llegan a casa de Gray, él y Lucy bajan de la camioneta, se meten a la casa con las maletas de Lucy y por accidente se cierra la puerta.

**Gray: **¿Estas segura de que no querías llevarte nada de allí?

**Lucy: **Si, todo lo que está en esa casa es de mi padre, no quiero nada de él.

**Gray: **Bien, como quieras, por cierto, ¿cuál fue el problema que tuviste ayer con tu padre?

**Lucy: **No te lo voy a decir.

**Gray: **¿Por qué?

**Lucy: **No quiero molestarte con mis problemas y tampoco sigas preguntando porque no contestare.

**Gray: **Oye, quiero saber la razón por la que decidiste mudarte aquí conmigo.

**Lucy: **Pues ya te dije que…

Lucy y Gray estaban muy cerca de la puerta de la entrada, justo en ese momento, Max abre la puerta para meter la cama de Lucy dentro de la casa.

**Max: **Cielos, ¿Por qué cerraron la puerta?

Max y Vijeeter entran a la casa sin darse cuenta de nada. Al abrir la puerta, Lucy es empujada hacia Gray cayendo sobre él y besándolo al caer.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _Ahhh… yo…

**Gray: **_(Sonrojado) _T-tu… yo…ah…

**Max: **Gray, ya está la cama en tu habitación.

**Gray: **_(Sonrojado) _Gracias.

**Max: **Bueno, nos vamos.

**Gray: **Gracias por todo…

**Max: **De nada.

Max y Vijeeter se van dejando a Gray y Lucy solos.

**Gray: **_(Sonrojado) _L-lucy, ¿Q-quieres que desocupe un mueble para que acomodes tu ropa?

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _S-sí, gracias.

Gray se levanta muy rápido y se va a la habitación.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: M-mi primer beso… Gray fue mi primer beso…)_

**Gray: **_(Pensando: B-bueno, este es un comienzo… me pregunto, ¿Ella como se sentirá ahora?)_

Este fue el primer paso para que Gray y Lucy se enamoraran.

Capítulo 6-Final


	7. Inspiracion

Lucy ya se mudó con Gray, ¿Qué pasara ahora?

**Lucy:** Bien, ya estoy aquí, pero… _(Recuerda el beso) _M-mi primer beso… fue un accidente…

**Gray: **Lucy, ya está tu mueble para que acomodes tu ropa.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _Gracias.

Lucy va a acomodar su ropa.

**Gray: **Me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad, ¿Qué estará pensando sobre lo que paso?

De repente Gray recibe una llamada.

**Gray: **Hola, ¿Quién habla?

Gray se sorprende por la persona que le habla por teléfono.

**Gray: **¿Qué quieres?

Mientras Lucy está acomodando su ropa se pone a pensar.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¿Qué debo decirle?, no puedo ni mirarlo a los ojos, y si me habla no me siento tranquila, ¿Qué debo hacer?)._

**Gray: **Lucy, tengo que salir.

**Lucy: **S-sí, no tardes.

**Gray: **Claro.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¿Qué le pasa? Se veía muy raro, bien, puedo aprovechar este tiempo para escribir la canción)._

Gray sale de la casa y se va a caminando hasta que llega a un parque donde espera a una persona.

**Gray: **¿Cómo se le ocurre llamarme y citarme aquí después de todo lo que paso?

**Chica: **Hola, gracias por venir.

**Gray: **¿Para que querías verme?

**Chica: **Para explicarte lo que paso, la verdad es que…

**Gray: **No me interesa.

**Chica: **Pero…

**Gray: **¿Qué ganarías con explicármelo?

**Chica: **Pues… creí que tal vez tu y yo…

**Gray: **Olvídalo, ya no me importas.

**Chica: **¿Qué?

**Gray: **Encontré a otra persona que de verdad me gusta y que hizo que superara lo que paso entre nosotros. Mejor ya no me llames, no contestare, ya no te quiero volver a ver.

**Chica: **¿La chica de la que hablas es como yo?, ¿ella te ha dado lo que yo te di?

**Gray: **No, ella no es como tú, ella no me ha dado lo que tú me diste, ella es una persona que… me ha enamorado en muy poco tiempo, ella si es una persona que vale la pena.

Gray se va.

**Chica: **Gray, no te dejare tan fácil, no te desharás de mi tan fácil.

Mientras, Lucy está en casa.

**Lucy: **Ya acabe de acomodar mis cosas, ahora comenzare la canción, bien, necesito un poco de inspiración, tal vez si busco una situación en mi vida y la hago en forma de canción pueda… espera, la canción tiene una música de amor, pero Gray, no quiero lastimarlo haciéndolo recordar algo que no le guste, no sé qué hacer. _(Recuerda el beso)_ Ese beso fue la primera experiencia de amor que tuve… ¿¡AMOR!? ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA GRAY!... espera, situación de amor, mi primera situación de amor… me pregunto, ¿Cómo sería si yo estuviera completamente enamorada de Gray?... _(Comienza a escribir en una libreta)_.Él está sufriendo por el amor, y yo lo único que puedo hacer es sonreírle, pero no podría decirle lo que siento, porque no quisiera que el pierda de vista lo que más le apasiona, la música, pero, ¿Por qué terminaría queriéndolo?, esa pregunta no importaría, porque ya no podría dejar de pensar en él, mi amor por el seguiría creciendo, nunca dejaría de amarlo, siempre procuraría estar con él manteniendo en secreto mis sentimientos, estaría completa y tontamente enamorada que solo lo miraría a él, pero él no lo notaria… Creo que ya tengo la canción.

Llega Gray.

**Gray: **Ya vine.

**Lucy: **Si.

**Gray: **¿En dónde estás?

**Lucy: **En la habitación. _(Pensando: Demonios, la libreta, tiene todo lo que escribí, no puedo dejar que Gray mire esto, ¿en dónde lo escondo?)_

Lucy va hacia el mueble donde guardo su ropa y ahí guarda la libreta. Gray entra a la habitación.

**Gray: **¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Lucy: **N-nada.

**Gray: **Ok…

**Lucy: **¿A dónde fuiste?

**Gray: **A ver a una persona.

**Lucy: **¿Qué persona?

**Gray: **Mi… mi ex novia.

**Lucy:** ¿Tu… ex–novia?

**Gray: **Si, solo me llamo para explicarme su traición.

**Lucy: **¿Qué fue lo que paso con tu ex –novia?

**Gray: **Hace 1 mes la vi con otro tipo y termine con ella, el día que entramos a la escuela la volví a ver y trato de explicarme, yo perdí mi paciencia y le dije cosas… muy malas, ahora ella quiso explicarme de nuevo, pero ya no tiene caso, yo jamás volveré con ella.

**Lucy: **Entonces, esa es la razón por la que estabas así el día que nos conocimos.

**Gray: **Si, se que ya es tarde pero me disculpo por eso.

**Lucy: **No importa.

**Gray: **Bueno, ya que no hay nada que hacer, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a escribir la canción?

**Lucy: **No, yo ya tengo la idea principal de la canción.

**Gray: **¿Cuál es?

**Lucy: **Es una canción de amor, ¿no te importa?

**Gray: **Por supuesto que no me importa, además, es la primera vez que cantare una canción de amor, y si es escrita por ti, estoy seguro que será genial.

**Lucy: **Gracias.

**Gray: **Y, ¿Cómo será la música?, ¿con guitarra, piano, violín?

**Lucy: **Aun no lo sé.

**Gray: **Después lo decidiremos.

**Lucy: **Bien.

**Gray: **Oye, quería decirte algo.

**Lucy: **¿Qué pasa?

**Gray: **Sobre lo que paso en la tarde…

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _¿Qué pasa?

**Gray: **_(Sonrojado) _B-bueno, ¿eso fue algo importante para ti?

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _N-no, no te preocupes _(Pensando: ¡SOY UNA MENTIROSA!, ¡ESE FUE MI PRIMER BESO!), _¿y para ti?

**Gray: **_(Sonrojado) _N-no _(¡SOY UN MENTIROSO! ¡ESO HIZO QUE ME ENAMORARA COMPOLETAMENTE DE ELLA!)._

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: No significo nada para el)._

**Gray: **_(Pensando: No significo nada para ella)_.

**Lucy: **Bueno, ya es hora de cenar.

**Gray: **Si… ¿quieres salir a cenar?

**Lucy: **¿Eh?

**Gray: **Vayamos a cenar a algún lugar.

**Lucy: **Pero no tengo dinero.

**Gray: **No te preocupes, yo pago.

**Lucy: **Bien.

**Gray: **_(Pensando: ¿De verdad no significo nada?, no dudo que ella sea muy popular con los hombres, pero, no sé porque no le puedo creer, bueno, hare mi mejor intento para enamorarla como ella me enamoro a mi)._

**Capítulo 7- Final**


	8. Creo que me enamore

Ya es lunes, Lucy está viviendo con Gray, ella despierta solo que no ve a Gray en la habitación.

**Lucy: **Buenos di… ¿Gray?, ¿Dónde estás?, tal vez ya se levantó y fue a hacer el almuerzo.

Lucy se levanta y va al baño, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa, Gray se estaba bañando.

**Gray: **Buenos días Lucy.

**Lucy: **Buenos di… _(Sonrojada) _¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!?

**Gray: **Eso debería preguntarlo yo, me estoy bañando, ¿Qué no es obvio?

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _Yo… este… yo… lo siento.

Lucy sale corriendo del baño.

**Gray: **Jaja, me encanta cuando se sonroja

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada/pensando: Él se estaba bañando… él estaba desnudo… el… el…)._

Gray sale del baño.

**Gray: **Ya está listo el baño por si quieres darte una ducha.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada/asustada) _Ah, sí, gracias, me daré una ducha.

Lucy entra rápidamente al baño.

**Gray: **_(Sonriendo) _Me encanta.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada/Pensando: A Gray sí que le gusta ponerme en situaciones incomodas ¬/¬_).

Mientras Lucy se baña, Gray se viste y va a preparar el almuerzo.

**Lucy: **¿Ya se habrá ido Gray de la habitación?

Lucy se pone sus toallas y mira por la puerta para ver si Gray ya se había ido, y efectivamente, Gray ya no estaba en la habitación, así que Lucy decide ir a cambiarse.

**Lucy: **Que bien, Gray ya se fue.

Lucy sale del baño, pero se golpea con un mueble en su rodilla, esto hace que se caiga su toalla.

**Lucy: **¡AUCH!, eso dolió… demonios, mi toalla.

Gray había escuchado que Lucy había gritado y fue a verla, Gray abre la puerta y se lleva una gran sorpresa.

**Gray: **Lucy, ¿Qué pasa?

**Lucy: **¡GRAY!

Lucy apenas logro tomar su toalla para cubrirse.

**Gray: **_(Sonrojado con una hemorragia nasal) _L-L-LUCY… TU ESTAS…ESTAS…

**Lucy: **¡LARGATE!

Lucy le lanza una almohada y Gray se va.

**Lucy: **El… es un… pervertido…

**Gray: **_(Sonrojado) _Ella esta tan… linda…

Después de todo el alboroto, Lucy baja a desayunar.

**Gray: **Vaya, por fin bajas.

**Lucy: **Gray… ¿Cuánto viste?

**Gray: **¿Eh?

**Lucy: **Te pregunto ¿Cuánto viste… de mí?

**Gray: **_(Sonrojado/decepcionado) _N-no mucho… tú te cubriste ¬¬.

**Lucy: **Menos mal…

**Gray: **Desayuna rápido, ya se nos hizo tarde.

**Lucy: **¿Qué hora es?

**Gray: **Faltan 15 minutos para que cierren la escuela.

**Lucy: **¿¡En serio!?

Lucy come rápido, toma sus cosas y está a punto de salir, pero Gray la detiene.

**Gray: **Espera, no llegaremos corriendo.

**Lucy: **¿Entonces?

**Gray: **Ven.

Gray va al garaje para sacar una moto.

**Gray: **Vámonos en esto.

**Lucy: **Me hiciste que comiera rápido y que me preocupara, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una moto?

**Gray: **Nunca me preguntaste nada, ahora vámonos.

**Lucy: **Bien. Vámonos ¬¬.

Gray y Lucy suben a la moto y logran llegar a la escuela a tiempo, pero no llegaron pronto a la clase.

**Lucy: **Disculpe, nos daría permiso de entrar.

**Grildarts: **Vaya, ustedes llegando tarde, vaya sorpresa.

**Gray: **Disculpe profesor, fue mi culpa, nos daría permiso de entrar.

**Gildarts: **Bien, entren.

**Lucy: **Gracias profesor.

Lucy y Gray van a sus lugares, Natsu solo ve a Gray con un rostro de enojado.

**Gildarts: **Bien, ya que estamos todos, les daré el orden en el que presentaran su proyecto, bien, lo haremos de esta manera, yo pondré en estos papeles el número de los equipos en este frasco y cada uno de los compositores de cada equipo vendrá y tomara un papel, al que le toque el numero 1 tendrá que hacer su presentación el miércoles, ¿están de acuerdo?

**Todos: **Si.

**Gray: **Pasa Lucy.

**Lucy: **Si, ya voy.

Lucy va por uno de los papeles.

**Gildarts: **¿Qué numero sacaste?

**Lucy: **_(Nerviosa) _El...eh… el 1…

**Gray: **¡¿Qué!?

**Gildarts:** Bien, espero ver su presentación.

Después de clases, Lucy y Gray están preocupados por la presentación.

**Gray: **¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**Lucy: **Bueno, ya tenemos la música…

**Gray: **Solo falta la letra ¬¬.

**Lucy: **Para tu información, yo ya tengo la letra de la canción, solo falta que la practiques.

**Gray: **Ok, cuando lleguemos a casa me das la letra para practicarla.

**Lucy: **Si, claro.

Gray llega a su casillero, lo abre y se encuentra unos chocolates.

**Gray: **¿Qué es esto?

**Lucy: **Tal vez sea otra de tus admiradoras, tiene una carta, léela.

**Gray: **Bien: "Querido Gray, estoy enamorada de ti, desde que te vi por primera vez, algo cambio en mí, me hiciste sentir algo que nunca había sentido, ¡de verdad te amo! Firma **JL.**

**Lucy: **Eso fue muy…

**Gray: **Cursi.

**Lucy: **Si.

**Gray: **Bueno, no desperdiciare los chocolates, ¿quieres uno?

**Lucy: **Gracias.

Desde lejos, una chica los está observando.

**Chica: **_(Enojada) _Te los di a ti Gray, no a esa chica.

Lucy y Gray van a su casa, Lucy le da la letra de la canción a Gray.

**Lucy: **Aquí está la letra.

**Gray: **Veamos.

**Lucy: **¿Te gusta?

**Gray: **Me dejas sorprendido, esta canción es estupenda, ¿en qué te inspiraste?, ¿en algún viejo amor?

**Lucy: **Solo me llego la inspiración y ya.

**Gray: **_(Pensando: Esta canción describe la situación por la que estoy pasando con Lucy… ¿acaso ella ya se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos?, no, no lo creo, ella ya me habría dicho algo, tengo muchas dudas ahora)._

**Lucy: **¿Qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste muy pensativo.

**Gray: **No es nada, ¿Quieres practicar la canción juntos?

**Lucy: **Claro.

**Gray: **Bien, voy por mi guitarra.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: Que bueno, no se dio cuenta de mi "inspiración"… es mejor que siga así, porque… creo que me enamore de él…)_

**Capítulo 8-Final**

**Próximo capítulo, la presentación.**


	9. Presentación del proyecto

Es martes, en la escuela, Lucy y Gray se sienten un poco estresados por la presentación.

**Lucy: **Estoy muy cansada…

**Erza: **¿Por qué?, normalmente estarías emocionada por la presentación de mañana.

**Lucy: **Ya lo sé… pero es un poco difícil trabajar con la música y todo eso.

**Erza: **Entonces… ¿Qué te parece salir el viernes al parque de diversiones?

**Lucy: **¿Quiénes más irán?

**Erza: **Natsu, Levy, Jet, Droy y Mirajane Stratus.

**Lucy: **¡¿Mirajane?!

**Erza: **¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué gritas?

**Lucy: **Porque Mirajane es una de las chicas más populares de la escuela.

**Erza: **¿Y?

**Lucy: **N-no… nada… mmm… ¿Podría también invitar a Gray?

**Erza: **Jeje…

**Lucy: **¿Qué pasa?

**Erza: **Siempre tienes que estar con Gray, ¿Cierto?

**Lucy:**_ (Sonrojada) _¡NO!

Llega Gray.

**Gray: **¿Por qué gritas Lucy?

**Erza: **Por nada, no te preocupes Gray.

**Gray: **Ok… Lucy, de nuevo tenia chocolates en mi casillero, ¿quieres un poco?

**Lucy: **Ah… si, gracias.

**Gray: **Toma uno también Erza.

**Erza: **Gracias.

Llega Natsu.

**Natsu: **Oh… Gray, tengo que hablar contigo.

**Gray: **¿Qué pasa?

Natsu mira a Gray un poco enojado.

**Natsu: **Vamos a otro lugar, quiero hablar contigo a solas.

**Gray: **De acuerdo.

Gray y Natsu van a la terraza de la escuela.

**Gray: **¿Qué te pasa?

**Natsu: **¿Por qué faltaste el viernes?

**Gray: **Porque tuve que hacer algo en mi casa.

**Natsu: **En estos últimos días, ¿Por qué Lucy ha estado muy cerca de ti?

**Gray: **Por el proyecto, ella y yo estamos en equipo.

**Natsu: **Contéstame algo… ¿ella te gusta?

**Gray: **Mmm… No, solo la veo como una amiga muy cercana.

**Natsu: **Ok… me alegra escuchar eso.

**Gray: **¿Por qué?

**Natsu: **Pues, Lucy me gusta y…

**Gray: **Ya veo, esfuérzate para conquistarla, no en cualquier lugar puedes encontrar a alguien como ella.

**Natsu: **Si, lo sé, oh... ¿Me ayudarías a conquistarla?

**Gray: **No, si quieres que ella se fije en ti, que sea porque tú lo lograste solo.

**Natsu: **Tienes razón, bueno ya me voy, te deseo suerte en el proyecto de mañana.

**Gray: **Gracias amigo.

Natsu se va.

**Gray: **Lo que me temía, a mi amigo le gusta Lucy… lo siento Natsu, pero no voy a dejar que te quedes con ella.

Gray y Lucy van a su casa.

**Lucy: **¿De qué te quería hablar Natsu?

**Gray: **De nada importante.

**Lucy: **Pero, cuando te pidió hablar a solas se veía muy serio.

**Gray: **Era algo importante para él, no para mí.

**Lucy: **¿No ve lo vas a decir, cierto?

**Gray: **No.

**Lucy: **¬¬ Como sea, tienes que concentrarte para la presentación de mañana.

**Gray: **Si, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

**Lucy: **Mas te vale, quiero tener una buena calificación.

A pesar de que Lucy no iba a cantar, se sentía muy nerviosa, tanto que no pudo dormir. Llego la mañana, Lucy estaba muy nerviosa.

**Lucy: **Gray, ¿Llevas la música?

**Gray: **Si.

**Lucy: **¿Llevas la letra de la canción?

**Gray: **Si. Cálmate un poco, nos va a ir bien.

**Lucy: **Bien, confió en ti.

**Gray: **Gracias, pero, ya se nos hizo tarde.

**Lucy: **¿¡QUE!?

Gray y Lucy van hacia la escuela en la moto de Gray y logran llegar a la escuela.

**Lucy: **Lo logramos.

Entra Gildarts.

**Gildarts: **Chicos, ¿estan listos?

**Todos: **Si.

**Gildarts: **Bien, vayamos al auditorio, ahí es donde se presentaran los primeros 3 equipos.

Todos van hacia el auditorio, Gray y Lucy están en el escenario.

**Gildarts: **Bien, la primera presentación es de Gray Fullbuster con una canción escrita por Lucy Heartfilia, comienzen.

**Lucy: **Gracias profesor, bueno… la canción que escribí y que mi compañero Gray cantara se llama "My Heart's Cursing", espero que les guste.

Lucy baja del escenario y Gray comienza a cantar ( watch?v=3kmBaM8A-_A)

Durante la canción, Lucy y Gray comienzan a recordar los pocos, pero lindos momentos que han pasado juntos.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: Definitivamente…)._

**Gray: **_(Pensando: Definitivamente…)._

**Ambos: **_(Pensando: Estoy completa y tontamente enamorad ...)._

Gray termina de cantar.

**Gildarts: **Estoy muy impresionado, ustedes hacen un gran trabajo juntos, tienen un 10.

**Lucy: **_(Emocionada) _Gracias Profesor.

**Gray: **Te dije que todo saldría bien.

**Lucy: **Sí que lo hiciste.

Lucy abraza a Gray, él se sonroja, ella también, Este abrazo hace que Natsu se enoje.

**Natsu: **_(Pensando: ¿Por qué lo abraza? Demonios, tengo que acercarme más a ella para que acepte mis sentimientos…)._

**Capítulo 9- Final**

**Chicos y chicas, necesito ayuda, ¿recuerdan a la chica del capítulo 7?, aun no sé qué personaje será, las que pueden ser esa chica son Ultear y Ángel. Si tienen alguna otra sugerencia me pueden enviar un Mensaje, agradecería mucho su ayuda. Gracias por los reviews.**


	10. Encerrados

**Disculpen por haber subido el capítulo hasta ahora, me tome unas pequeñas vacaciones y me puse a pensar sobre la chica del capítulo 7. **

Es viernes por la tarde, el día que Erza había invitado a Lucy al parque de diversiones. Lucy y Gray se encuentran con Erza y los demás en el parque.

**Lucy: **Lamento haber llegado tarde.

**Erza: **No te preocupes, te voy a presentar a una persona.

**Lucy: **¿A quién?

**Erza: **A Mirajane Stratus.

**Lucy: **¡Mirajane!

**Mirajane: **Hola, mucho gusto.

**Lucy: **_(Nerviosa) _I-Igualmente.

**Mirajane: **¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

**Lucy: **Bueno, es que…

**Natsu: **Dejen eso para después, Lucy, subamos a la montaña rusa.

**Lucy: **¿Ahh? Si, vamos.

Gray se enoja un poco por esto, suben a varios juegos, en todos estos, Natsu subió con Lucy. Gray, en todo el día estuvo bastante aburrido, desinteresado y enojado, hasta que interfirió Erza.

**Erza: **Bien, ahora, subamos a ese.

Erza dijo esto apuntando a la rueda de la fortuna.

**Erza:** Bien, peo ahora Natsu subirá conmigo, Gray, tu acompaña a Lucy.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada)_ Erza…

**Erza: **Vamos, tú y Natsu han estado todo este tiempo juntos, despéguense un poco.

**Natsu: **Bueno… está bien.

Todos se suben a la gran montaña rusa, en la cabina dónde están Gray y Lucy se siente un ambiente algo pesado.

**Lucy: **_(Nerviosa) _V-vaya, desde aquí todo se ve tan hermoso.

**Gray: **Si, claro…

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¿Por qué Gray se comporta así?)_

**Gray: **Oye, Lucy, ¿a ti te gusta Natsu?

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _¿Qué?, ¿de que estas hablando?

**Gray: **Bueno, te la has pasado todo este día con él.

**Lucy: **No, él me estuvo llevando a todos los juegos, me estaba sofocando con él.

**Gray: **¿En serio?

**Lucy: **Si, ¿Por qué me estás haciendo todas estas preguntas?

**Gray: **Porque… te veía muy feliz con él.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¿Qué le pasa?... no me digas que… acaso… ¿esta celoso?... ¡NO, LUCY, EL NO PUEDE ESTAR CELOSO, EL NO…el no… no siente nada por mi)_

**Gray: **¿Qué te pasa?, de repente bajo tu ánimo.

**Lucy: **No pasa nada.

De repente se siente un pequeño temblor y la rueda de la fortuna se detiene.

**Lucy: **¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Por qué no detuvimos?

Gray la toma de la mano.

**Gray: **Tranquila, no pasara nada, tal vez solo sea una falla en el juego.

**Lucy: **Tengo miedo.

**Gray: **Ya te dije que no te preocupes, cuando estés conmigo no te pasara nada, yo te protegeré.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _G-gracias.

**Gray: **Por ahora tenemos que esperar.

**Lucy: **_(Asustada) _Gray, ¿podrías sentarte a mi lado?

**Gray: **Por supuesto.

Gray va y se sienta al lado de Lucy, ella abraza su brazo con mucho miedo.

**Gray: **¿Le tienes tanto miedo a las alturas?

**Lucy: **_(Asustada) _S-si…

**Gray: **Bien, cierra tus ojos.

**Lucy: **¿Para qué quieres que cierre mis ojos?

**Gray: **Tu solo ciérralos.

**Lucy: **Bien.

Lucy cierra sus ojos.

**Gray: **Ahora que no vez nada, no puedes tener miedo, piensa que estas solo tú, en un mundo en donde no hay nada a que temerle.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: Estoy escuchando a Gray, no importa en qué mundo este, si estoy con Gray no tengo por qué temerle a nada, no le temeré a nada…)_

De repente Lucy siente algo raro y abre sus ojos… era Gray dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué el?... me está besando en la mejilla)._

**Gray: **¿Ya estás bien?

**Lucy: **_(sonrojada) _Si… ya me siento mejor…

**Gray: **Que bien _(Le sonríe)_

Por fin, la rueda de la fortuna logro funcionar de nuevo.

**Gray: **Vaya, logro funcionar, ya pronto bajaremos.

**Lucy: **S-si…

**Gray: **Oye, si te da pánico las alturas, ¿Por qué decidiste subir a la rueda de la fortuna?

**Lucy: **B-bueno, es que, era la única oportunidad de disfrutar un juego contigo hoy, así que…

**Gray: **Ja, Gracias Lucy.

Por fin llegan a piso, Erza y los demás los estaban esperando.

**Natsu: **¿Estás bien Lucy?

**Lucy: **Si, estoy muy bien.

**Natsu: **Creí que te había pasado algo.

**Lucy: **No, Gray me protegió todo el tiempo.

**Natsu: **¿En serio?

**Gray: **Así es, ¿tienes algún problema?

**Natsu: **No, nada, ya acabo el día, es tiempo de irnos.

Natsu se va caminando.

**Erza: **Fue un Grandioso día, nos vemos el Lunes.

**Lucy: **Si, hasta luego.

**Mirajane: **Cuídate Lucy.

**Lucy: **Si, nos vemos Mirajane.

**Mirajane: **Solo dime Mira.

**Lucy: **De acuerdo Mira ^-^

Por fin todos se habían ido a sus casas, Gray y Lucy siguieron su camino a su hogar.

**Lucy: **Hoy fue un grandioso día, me sentí muy bien.

**Gray: **Si tú lo dices.

Unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a su casa, Gray se detiene.

**Lucy: **¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te detienes?

**Gray: **Ahí esta ella.

**Lucy: **¿Ella?

Lucy voltea la mirada hacia el frente y ahí estaba, la ex-novia de Gray.

**Gray: **Ultear…

**HOLA! Disculpen por no haber publicado antes el cap, pero mi computadora tuvo un accidente u_u, ademas no tenia mucha inspiración estos días, pero aquí esta listo n.n**


	11. ¿Es una mentira?

**Esta vez lo publique más pronto XD**

Gray y Lucy se encuentran con Ultear, la ex-novia de Gray.

**Ultear: **Gray.

**Gray: **Quédate a mi lado, Lucy.

**Lucy: **¿Por qué?

Ultear se acerca a donde esta Gray.

**Ultear: **Gray, te he estado buscando.

**Gray: **¿Qué quieres?

**Ultear: **Hablar contigo, porque…

Ultear mira a Lucy.

**Ultear: **¿Quién es esta tipa?

**Lucy: **¿Qué quién soy yo?, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, ¿Quién eres tú?

**Ultear: **Soy Ultear Milkovich, fui la novia de Gray.

**Lucy: **¿Eres la ex-novia de Gray?

**Ultear: **Así es, y tu sales sobrando en esta conversación.

**Lucy: **A mí no me hables así.

**Ultear: **¿Y quién eres para ordenarme?

**Gray: **Ya basta, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Ultear: **Ya te lo dije, quiero hablar contigo, pero esta chica está estorbando.

**Gray: **Lucy, entra a la casa, en un momento voy.

**Lucy: **Pero, Gray…

**Gray: **Entra, no tardare mucho.

**Lucy: **Bien.

Lucy entra a la casa y Gray se queda con Ultear afuera.

**Gray: **Ya estamos solos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Ultear: **Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, quiero que me perdones.

**Gray: **¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

**Ultear: **Porque aun te quiero, si me das una oportunidad, yo te daré mi amor solo a ti.

**Gray: **Mentira, tú nunca me quisiste, solo salías conmigo porque querías demostrar que eras bella y que podías conquistar a cualquiera.

**Ultear: **Contigo fue diferente, contigo por fin sentí lo que era amar a alguien.

**Gray: **Lo lamento, lamento haber sido yo el que te haya quitado aquel sentimiento que nunca jamás volverás a sentir por otra persona.

**Ultear: **Pero, Gray, ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿acaso es una venganza por lo que hice?

**Gray: **No, yo no soy vengativo, además, aunque yo aún te quisiera, no puedo estar contigo.

**Ultear: **¿Por qué?

**Gray: **Porque… porque…

Sale Lucy de la casa.

**Lucy: **Porque yo soy su novia.

**Ultear: **¡¿Qué?!

**Gray: **_(Pensando: ¡¿Qué?!, Lucy… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!)_

**Lucy: **El ya no puede estar contigo porque ahora él está enamorado de mí.

**Ultear: **¿En serio?

**Lucy: **Por supuesto.

**Ultear: **Demuéstralo.

**Lucy: **Bien, si así lo quieres.

Lucy va con Gray y le da un beso, Ultear se queda callada y se va enojada, Lucy se separa de Gray.

**Lucy: **Parece que se lo creyó.

**Gray: **. . .

**Lucy: **¿Qué te pasa?

**Gray: **_(Sonrojado) _¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Lucy: **Pues porque… porque… _(Sonrojada) _¡FUE UN IMPULSO!

**Gray: **_(Sonrie)_ Bien, ya entremos a la casa.

**Lucy: **Oye… Te tengo una sorpresa.

**Gray: **¿Qué?

**Lucy: **Tu solo entra y ve al cuarto donde está el piano.

**Gray: **De acuerdo.

Lucy y Gray entran a la casa, Gray va al cuarto donde está el piano.

**Gray: **¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

**Lucy: **Hice una nueva canción, te la cantare.

Lucy comienza a cantar ( watch?v=DA7aDZJInHw)

**Gray: **Es muy linda la canción, tienes un gran futuro como cantautora.

**Lucy: **Gracias, pero la verdad me gusta más escribir que cantar.

**Gray: **Entonces se mi compañera para siempre.

**Lucy: **¿Eh?

**Gray: **Se mi pareja de trabajo siempre.

**Lucy: **S-si eso quieres.

**Gray: **Bueno, ya es tarde, vayamos a dormir.

**Lucy: **Bien.

Ultear estaba en su habitación…

**Ultear: **Esa tipa no me quitara a Gray… Juro que jamás me lo quitara…

**Capítulo 11- Final**

**Hola chicos ^ ^, este capítulo está muy corto, es que solo escribo cosas que de repente se me vienen a la mente y en este momento solo se me ocurrió esto :p**

**Espero que les agrade.**


	12. Celos

**Por fin, estoy inspirada ^^**

Ya es lunes, después de lo ocurrido con Ultear, Lucy se siente bastante rara y avergonzada cuando esta con Gray, tanto que no puede verlo a los ojos.

**Gray: **Lucy ¿Estas bien?, desde el viernes estas muy rara, ¿es por lo de Ultear o por lo del bes…?

Lucy le tapa la boca.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _No lo digas, y ya te dije que fue un impulso, solo por eso.

**Gray: **Si, claro.

Gray abre su casillero y encuentra una nota.

**Gray: **¿Qué es esto?

**Lucy: **Es una nota de una fan.

**Gray: **Veamos, esto dice: "Quiero hablar contigo en persona, quiero dejar de esconderme, así que, por favor, ven a la azotea de la escuela a las 5:30 p.m. Firma: _"JL"_

**Lucy: **¿Vas a ir?

**Gray: **Si, quiero que esta chica deje de déjame notas en mi casillero.

**Lucy: **Se amable con ella, esa chica es tu admiradora, no quieres que se decepcione de ti ¿cierto?

**Gray: **La verdad es que no me importa.

**Lucy: **Bueno, se amable con ella por los chocolates que te he dejado en el casillero.

**Gray: **Puedo ser amable por esos chocolates.

Llega Natsu a abrazar a Lucy.

**Natsu: **Hola Lucy.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _H-hola.

**Gray: **¿Qué estás haciendo Natsu?, ¡Suéltala!

**Natsu: **Vámonos a clase, Lucy.

Natsu toma de la mano a Lucy y sale corriendo con ella hacia el salón de clases.

**Gray: **¡HEY!

Natsu y Lucy llegan al salón de clases.

**Natsu: **Jaja, llegamos.

**Lucy: **Si…

Erza golpea a Natsu en la cabeza.

**Natsu: **¿Pero qué te pasa?, ¡¿Por qué…?!...

**Erza: **¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras?

**Natsu: **Lo siento, solo estaba jugando.

**Erza: **Pues no juegues en la escuela.

**Natsu:** Bien ¬¬.

**Erza: **Lucy, tengo que hablar contigo.

**Lucy: **¿Sobre qué?

**Erza: **Sobre esto.

Erza le da una nota.

**Erza: **Llegue temprano y como mi casillero está cerca del tuyo encontré esta nota.

**Lucy: **"No me ganaras porque te destruiré"

**Erza: **¿Quién te podría haber dejado eso en tu casillero?

**Lucy: **No lo sé, _(Pensando: ¿Podría ser Ultear?)_

Llega Gray.

**Gray: **¡Natsu!, esta es la última vez que me haces esto maldito, ¿eh?, Lucy, ¿Qué es eso?

Lucy esconde la nota.

**Lucy: **No es nada, ya va a empezar la clase, vayamos a nuestros lugares _(Pensando: Si Gray ve la nota pensara que es de Ultear e iría a reclamarle)_

Entra Gildarts.

**Gildarts: **Buen día chicos, tal vez sepan que cada año, un grupo de alumnos de la escuela es elegido para participar en un evento en el que, si ganan, se llevan un reconocimiento para la escuela y para ustedes, y les tengo un sorpresa, algunos de ustedes fueron elegidos para presentarse en este evento.

**Erza: **¿Quiénes son los elegidos?

**Gildarts: **Que bueno que lo preguntas, tú eres una de ellos, los demás son: Natsu Dragneel, Levy McGarden, Mirajane Stratus, Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster y Lucy Heartfilia, todos ustedes participaran de forma individual y en conjunto.

**Natsu: **Genial, estoy encendido.

**Mirajane: **¿Cuándo es este evento?

**Gildarts: **Pues, inicia la próxima semana y este evento dura por una semana entera.

**Natsu: **¿Contra quienes competiremos?

**Gildarts: **Contra varias escuelas como Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail, Quatro Cerberus y Sabertooth, los jueces serán los directores de las escuelas, pero para ser justos, los directores no pueden votar cuando su escuela se presente.

**Gray: **Bien, esto se está poniendo interesante.

**Gildarts: **Si, bueno, esa fue la noticia de esta semana, y yo seré su tutor, el que les de las canciones que interpretaran, pero ya, comencemos con la clase.

El día se fue muy rápido, y llego la hora en la que Gray se vería con su admiradora en la azotea.

**Gray: **Lucy, nos vemos en casa, voy a ver a esta chica en la azotea.

**Lucy: **¿De verdad vas a ir?

**Gray: **Si, tú me dijiste que fuera.

**Lucy: **Pero, creí que no lo harías.

**Gray: **¿Por qué creíste que eso?

**Lucy: **Porque dijiste que no te importaba.

**Gray: **Bueno, pues voy a ir, tú ve a casa.

**Lucy: **Bien ¬¬.

Gray va hacia la azotea de la escuela y Lucy lo sigue sin que él se dé cuenta.

**Lucy: **Lo sigo solo por curiosidad y para asegurarme de que sea amable…

Gray llega a la azotea y efectivamente ahí estaba la chica, Lucy se esconde en un lugar en el que puede escuchar lo que hablan.

**Gray: **Hola, ¿Tú eres "JL"?

La chica voltea, era una chica muy linda.

**Chica: **Si, yo soy "JL", soy Juvia Loxar.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: Demonios, ella es linda)_

**Gray: **Así que tú eres la chica que me ha dejado todas esas notas y chocolates en mi casillero.

**Juvia: **Si…

**Gray: **Ya veo, eres mi admiradora.

**Juvia: **No, yo no soy solo tú admiradora, yo estoy enamorada de ti.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¡¿QUÉ?!)_

**Gray: **¿Es en serio?

**Juvia: **Si, y si dices que no te conozco, te equivocas, te he estado observando desde que entramos a la escuela.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¡Es una maldita acosadora!)_

**Gray: **Eh… discúlpame , admito que eres muy linda, pero, yo no te conozco absolutamente nada, no te puedo decir nada, así que si quieres podemos ser amigos, tal vez si te conozco un poco más podría darte una respuesta.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¡JA!, toma eso… espera, ¿le dijo linda?)_

**Juvia: **¿En serio?, eso significa que… tengo una esperanza…

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¡¿QUÉ?!)_

**Juvia: **Gracias.

Juvia lo abraza.

**Gray: **Eh… si, de nada.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: Más le vale que lo suelte en este momento)_

Juvia suelta a Gray, le sonríe y se va.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: Esa tipa no tiene oportunidad con Gray)_

Gray descubre a Lucy.

**Gray: **¿Lucy?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Lucy: **_(Nerviosa) _¿Eh?, yo… yo solo estaba… estaba… asegurándome de que la trataras amablemente.

**Gray: **Espiar es de mala educación, ahora por eso vas a tener un castigo.

**Lucy: **¿Castigo?, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

**Gray: **Primero vayamos a casa, ahí te lo diré.

Gray y Lucy van a casa, ella se siente nerviosa por el castigo, Gray hace la cena.

**Gray: **Comamos.

**Lucy: **¿Y el castigo?

**Gray: **Aun no te lo diré.

Terminan de cenar y van a dormir.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: Parece que no me hará nada)_

De pronto, Gray toma del brazo a Lucy, la acuesta en la cama y la abraza.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _¿Q-q-que estás haciendo?

**Gray: **Tu castigo será dormir conmigo.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _¡No juegues conmigo, déjame ir!

**Gray: **Rindete, no te voy a soltar porque este es tu castigo.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _T-te odio…

**Capítulo 12-Final**

**Yee!, por fin, pasaron 3 cosas importantes en este capítulo, gracias a esto se me han ocurrido muchas buenas ideas, si ustedes tiene alguna idea pueden decirme para mejorar el fic ^^**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**


	13. Declaración de guerra

Lucy despierta con Gray a su lado.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada/pensando: Gray… lo hiciste de nuevo...)_

Lucy toma del brazo a Gray.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: Wow, Gray sí que tiene un gran físico, tiene unos brazos muy fuertes y su abdomen… él es tan…)_

**Gray: **¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _Ah… yo estaba… estaba… vaya, mira la hora, ya tenemos que levantarnos o se hará tarde.

**Gray: **Bueno, lo dejare pasar por esta vez, ¿Y?

**Lucy: **¿y qué?

**Gray: **_(Sonriendo) _¿Disfrutaste tu castigo?

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _¡CALLATE!

Lucy lo golpea con una almohada y se va de la habitación, Gray solo sonríe.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada/pensando: ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?, ¿Por qué me hace esa clase de preguntas?... aunque… la verdad es que si me gusto pero… ¡NO, LUCY, ¿QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO?, SI EL SUPIERA LO QUE PIENSAS LE DARIA MIEDO!... bueno, tengo que mostrarme tranquila y no sospechara nada…)_

Gray sale de la habitación.

**Gray: **¿Por qué sigues en la entrada de la habitación?

**Lucy: **_(Nerviosa) _Ah… yo… solo estaba pensando y…

**Gray: **Si claro, me voy a tomar un baño, ¿no quieres venir?

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _Por supuesto que no, eres un pervertido Gray.

**Gray: **Me han dicho cosas peores.

Así paso la mañana y Gray y Lucy parten hacia la escuela y ahí…

**Gray: **_(Abriendo su casillero) _¿Qué es esto?

**Lucy: **Son más chocolates.

**Gray: **¿Por qué me siguen dejando chocolates?

**Lucy: **Mira la nota, dice: "son para ti Gray-sama, los hice con mucho amor atte: Juvia Loxar"

**Gray: **Creí que después de hablar con Juvia, estas notas y regalos se detendrían.

**Lucy: **Pues parece que tendrás que seguir soportándolo.

**Gray: **¿Quieres un chocolate?

**Lucy: **Gracias.

Llega Erza.

**Erza: **Chicos, más les vale llegar temprano, nos dijeron que tenían que decirnos algo importante a los que fuimos seleccionados para el evento.

**Gray: **Si, vamos Lucy.

**Lucy: **Vayan ustedes, en un momento los alcanzo.

**Gray: **De acuerdo.

Gray y Erza se van, Lucy está abriendo su casillero y de repente llega Juvia.

**Lucy: **Hola Juvia.

**Juvia: **Hola Lucy.

**Lucy: **¿Necesitas algo?

**Juvia: **Si, quisiera que te alejaras de Gray-sama.

**Lucy: **¿Qué?

**Juvia: **Ya me escuchaste, aléjate de él o te ira muy mal.

**Lucy: **Así que tú fuiste la que dejo esa nota en mi casillero ayer.

**Juvia: **¿Quién más te habría dejado esa nota en tu casillero?, ¿acaso hay alguna otra que te odia por estar cerca de Gray-sama?, porque no lo creo, y ya te dije, más te vale que te alejes de él.

**Lucy** ¿Me estas amenazando?

**Juvia: **Pues sí, ¿Qué creías?

**Lucy: **Pues no me alejare de él solo porque tú lo dices, si quieres conquistarlo será pasando sobre mí, y si lo logras entonces me alejare, pero créeme, no lo dejare tan fácil.

**Juvia: **Entonces tú también estas enamorada de él, ¿cierto?, si es así, entonces, te declaro la guerra.

**Lucy: **Bien, veamos quien gana.

Juvia se va y Lucy se queda en su casillero.

**Lucy: **Demonios… ¿Por qué dije eso?

Suena la campana.

**Lucy: **Se me hizo tarde.

Lucy va corriendo al salón.

**Lucy: **Buen día, ¿me permite pasar?

**Gildarts: **No, espera ahí.

**Lucy: **¿Qué?

**Gildarts: **Chicos que fueron seleccionados, por favor salgan del salón y vayan al auditorio con sus libretas y todo, yo estaré con ustedes en un minuto, mientras tanto, todos los demás tendrán que seguir con sus clases con un maestro sustituto, el maestro Macao.

Los seleccionados fueron al auditorio.

**Erza: **¿Por qué nos mandaron al auditorio?

**Cana: **No lo sé ni me importa, además, tampoco sé por qué fui seleccionada.

**Lucy: **Ah… disculpa, pero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Cana: **Me llamo Cana Alberona, tu eres Lucy ¿cierto?

**Lucy: **Si.

**Cana: **Mucho gusto Lucy.

Llegan al auditorio.

**Gildarts: **Bien chicos y chicas, esa semana estarán muy ocupados practicando para este evento, las canciones ya están seleccionadas, solo falta que las practiquen y…

De repente se comienza a escuchar música y sale un chico y comienza a cantar, este chico es Loke ( watch?v=u8JYA6tzQT0)

**Loke: **Yo también quiero participar en el evento.

**Gildarts: **¿Quién eres tu?

**Loke: **Me llamo Loke, y se me hizo injusto que no me escogieran a mí como participante en este evento viendo mi impresionante talento.

**Gildarts: **Bueno, debo admitir que eres bueno cantando, pero, ya son 7 los que escogimos para esto, ya son demasiados.

**Lucy: **Vamos profesor, aquí hay un espacio para alguien más.

Loke mira detenidamente a Lucy.

**Gildarts: **Bueno, primeo tienen que estar todos de acuerdo… ¿lo están?

**Erza: **Si, profesor, estoy de acuerdo.

**Natsu: **Si, será más divertido.

**Gray: **Si.

**Gildarts: **Bien, parece que ya la mayoría está de acuerdo, entonces participaras, yo hablare con el director para que te escriba en la lista que mandaremos al encargado del evento.

**Loke: **Genial, les doy las gracias, en especial a ti, hermosa chica rubia, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Lucy: **Me llamo Lucy.

Loke abraza a Lucy.

**Loke:** Es un gusto conocerte Lucy.

**Lucy: **_(sonrojada) _Ah… igualmente Loke…

Gray y Natsu separan a Loke de Lucy.

**Gray: **Ya basta, ella no es un oso de felpa para que la estés abrazando.

**Natsu: **Si amigo, no la abraces sin su permiso.

**Erza: **_(susurrando a Mirajane: Parece que a Lucy le llegaron problemas)_

**Mira: **_(Susurrando a Erza: Tienes razón, siento un poco de lastima por Lucy, parece que ninguno de los tres se dará por vencido)_

**Erza: **_(Susurrando a Mira: Pues, nosotras tratemos de ayudarla en lo que podamos porque, parece que ella nunca ha experimentado el amor, y creo que esta experiencia, a parte de felicidad, también le dará muchas tristezas)_

**Capítulo 13- Final**

**Bueno, aquí inician los problemas de los celos XD, les tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas, después del evento, Lucy tendrá su propio Harem XD**

**Espero que les guste el fic ^^**


	14. Nuevos rivales

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el capítulo 14 .**

Los elegidos para el evento están ensayando mucho, todos están muy cansados.

**Loke: **Rayos, no creí que iba a ser tan difícil.

**Gray: **Si te cansas tanto deberías irte.

**Loke: **¿Estás loco?... aquí estoy en el paraíso.

**Natsu: **¿Cómo que en el paraíso?

**Loke: **En la primera presentación las chicas bailaran y para practicar el baile ellas están usando shorts ajustados y se ven muy bien, en especial Lucy.

**Gray: **_(Sonrojado) _Maldito… ¡Deja de estar de pervertido!

**Natsu: **_(Sonrojado) _Pero tiene razón, solo míralas.

Gray voltea a ver a Lucy y se sonroja, Lucy de repente voltea y ve que Gray la está observando y se sonroja, Gray rápidamente se voltea.

**Gray: **_(Sonrojado/Pensando: ¿Habrá notado que estaba sonrojado?... bueno, es imposible para mí no sonrojarme cuando la veo usando ropa tan ajustada como esa… pero, me enfada que estos dos la vean)_

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada/Pensando: Él estaba sonrojado, bueno, es natural que a un hombre le guste ver a las chicas con ropa como esta, pero, ¿Por qué solo me estaba viendo a mí?, aquí ahí chicas más lindas que yo, como Erza o Cana o Mirajane o Levy… ¿Por qué yo?)_

**Gildarts: **Chicos, traten de calmar sus hormonas y pónganse a practicar porque en 4 días tendremos que ir al evento y tenemos que ganar.

**Mirajane: **¿Acaso nunca ha ganado esta escuela?

**Gildarts: **Si ha ganado, muchas veces, nuestra escuela siempre había ganado, pero hace pocos años, los alumnos de esta escuela tuvieron problemas con los de Raven Tail y recurrieron a la violencia para resolver esos problemas, ambas escuelas fueron descalificadas del concurso y no podrían participar hasta que los organizadores del evento nos dieran el permiso, y hemos estado esperando durante 7 años y ahora, ustedes serán las personas que nos devuelvan el título de ganadores.

**Loke: **¿Por qué nos lo dice?, eso nos da más nervios.

**Natsu: **Habla por ti, eso a mí no me da nervios.

**Gray: **De hecho, a mí me da más ganas de ganar.

**Lucy: **Gray tiene razón, debemos ganar por el bien de la escuela.

**Gildarts: **Me conmueve su entusiasmo, pero, si en verdad quieren ganar… ¿Por qué rayos no están practicando las presentaciones?

**Erza: **Cierto, Chicas, ensayemos una vez más la coreografía.

**Chicas: **Si.

**Loke: **_(Sonrojado) _Si, ustedes practiquen su baile, al final yo juzgare si lo hicieron bien o no.

**Gray: **¡Tú tienes que ensayar con nosotros!

**Gildarts: **Loke, si no ensayas, me temo que tendré que borrarte de la lista de elegidos.

**Loke: **Esta bien, voy a ensayar.

Todos ensayan duramente durante los 4 días restantes y por fin llega la noche del evento, Gildarts lleva a los participantes en una camioneta.

**Lucy: **Estoy muy nerviosa.

**Erza: **Cálmate, esta no es tu primera presentación en público.

**Lucy: **No, pero si es la primera competencia en la que participo y tengo miedo de que perdamos por alguna torpeza mía.

**Erza: **Nada pasara, ya verás que seremos los mejores y ganaremos este concurso.

**Lucy: **Intentare mantener eso en mente.

**Erza: **Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa.

**Lucy: **¿De qué?

**Erza: **_(Susurrando: ¿Te gusta Gray?)_

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _¡¿Qué?! , ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

Todos se voltean a ver a Lucy.

**Lucy: **Lo siento, no quise gritar.

Todos se voltean.

**Lucy: **_(Susurrando: ¿Por qué dices eso?)_

**Erza: **_(Susurrando: Porque siempre están juntos)_

**Lucy: **_(Susurrando: El hecho de que estemos juntos no quiere decir que el me guste, y ya no quiero hablar del tema.)_

Lucy se voltea y se da cuenta de que llegaron al lugar donde es el concurso.

**Lucy: **Wow… este lugar es genial.

**Gildarts: **Bien chicos, vayan a los vestidores, y nos encontramos detrás del escenario, ¿todos me escucharon?

**Todos: **Si.

**Gildarts: **Bien, vayan, yo voy con el director.

Todos se van, menos Lucy, ya que estaba distraída viendo las instalaciones.

**Lucy: **Todo se ve genial, ¿no crees Erza?... _(Se percata de que no hay nadie de su grupo)… _¿Erza?, ¿Dónde estás?... Erza, esto no es divertido... ¿Erza?... se fueron sin mi…

Lucy entra en pánico.

**Lucy: **¿Dónde estarán?, ¿Tengo que encontrarlos rápido?

Frente a Lucy llega una lujosa camioneta.

**Lucy: **¿Pero qué rayos?

De la camioneta salen tres chicos muy apuestos.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada/Pensando: ¡QUE LINDOS!)_

Estos chicos son los participantes de Blue Pegasus, Hibiki, Ren y Eve, los tres miran a Lucy.

**Hibiki: **Pero que hermosa chica.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _¿Eh?

**Hibiki: **Dije que eres muy hermosa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Lucy: **Eh… me llamo Lucy Heartfilia.

**Hibiki: **Lucy… es un bello nombre.

**Eve: **Hibiki, deja de coquetear con esta hermosa chica y vayamos a los vestidores.

**Hibiki: **Si, ya voy, Eve, Fue un gusto conocerte Lucy, espeo que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _Espero lo mismo…

Los de Blue Pegasus se van.

**Lucy: **Que chico tan lindo… ¿en qué estás pensando Lucy?, tienes que encontrar a tu grupo.

Lucy estaba a punto de irse cuando llega otra camioneta.

**Lucy: **¿Otra camioneta?, ¿Quiénes serán ahora?

En esta camioneta se encontraban los de Sabertooth, Sting, Rouge, Rufus y Olga.

**Sting: **Fue un viaje aburrido.

**Olga: **Si, fue un viaje muy aburrido.

Sting ve a Lucy.

**Sting: **¿Tu qué me estás viendo?

**Lucy: **_(Temerosa) _¿Yo?... yo no estaba viendo nada… solo estaba aquí.

**Sting: **Mas te vale.

Sting, Olga y Rufus se van.

**Lucy: **Que rudo…

**Rouge: **Discúlpalo, no controla su carácter.

**Lucy: **Si, eso se nota.

**Rouge: **Mi nombre es Rouge Cheney, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Lucy: **Soy Lucy Heartfilia.

**Rouge: **¿Eres participante del evento?

**Lucy: **Si, pero perdí a mis compañeros.

**Rouge: **¿Cómo que perdiste a tus compañeros?

**Lucy: **Bueno, pues llegamos y estaba viendo lo geniales que son las instalaciones y de repente ya no los vi.

**Rouge: **¿Y de qué escuela eres?

**Lucy: **De Fairy Tail.

**Rouge: **¿Fairy Tail?, ¿de verdad?, ¿ya se les permitió participar en el concurso?

**Lucy: **Si, Ya podemos participar.

**Rouge: **Te deseo suerte, a ti y a tu grupo.

**Lucy: **Gracias.

**Rouge: **Bueno, Vamos.

**Lucy: **¿A dónde?

**Rouge: **Te ayudare a encontrar a tu grupo.

**Lucy: **¿En serio?

**Rouge: **Si, no pienso dejar a una principiante perdida en estas instalaciones.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _Gracias.

Rouge y Lucy van de camino a los vestidores y en el camino chocan con Erza.

**Lucy: **_(Aliviada) _Erza…

**Erza: **Lucy… _(La golpea en la cabeza) _¿En dónde demonios te metiste?, te hemos estado buscando por todas partes.

**Lucy: **Lo siento, me quede en la entrada y Rouge me brindo su ayuda para encontrarlos.

**Erza: **¿Rouge?

**Lucy: **Si, él es Rouge.

**Rouge: **Hola.

**Erza: **Hola, gracias por ayudar a Lucy.

**Rouge: **No hay de que, nos vemos luego Lucy.

**Lucy: **Hasta luego.

Rouge se va.

**Erza: **Vaya, apenas lo conociste y ya te enamoraste de él.

**Lucy: **Yo no me he enamorado de nadie, el solo fue amable.

**Erza: **Si claro…

**Lucy: **Es verdad, yo no me enamoro tan fácil.

**Erza: **Si claro, pero ya olvidemos esto y ve a cambiarte.

Gray estaba escondido y escucho lo que dijo Erza.

**Gray: **¿Ese tipo le gusto?, no puedo permitir que ese tipo se le acerque más o ella se alejara de mi.

**Capitulo 14- Final**

**Los dejare con la duda sobre lo que pasara después con Rouge, Hibiki, Natsu, Loke y Gray :D**

**Gracias por seguir mi fic ^^**


	15. Día del evento

**EL DÍA DEL EVENTO o.o**

Todos están muy nerviosos por la presentación, hasta que el coordinador de todas las escuelas subió al escenario y dio unas palabras, todos están muy atentos, en especial Erza.

**Coordinador: **Buenas noches tengan todos, como todos los años, hoy tenemos que hacer este evento para que la mejor escuela se lleve este trofeo y nuestro reconocimiento, espero que este año sea tan espectacular como el año pasado, y bien este año, como todos los otros, nuestros jueces serán los directores de las escuelas, sin embargo, los de la escuela Quatro Cerberus se retiró este año de la competencia, y la directora de Mermaid Heel está de viaje, por lo cual, nuestros jueces de este año serán: el director Bob de Blue Pegasus, El director Gemma de Sabertooth, El director Ivan de Raven Tail, El Profesor Jura de Lamia Scale, y Makarov de la escuela Fairy Tail.

Mientras, detrás del escenario están los de Fairy Tail.

**Lucy: **Cielos… los jueces se ver muy rudos y estrictos.

**Erza: **No hay de qué preocuparse, solo hay que dar una buena impresión.

**Coordinador: **Y todos los años tenemos un invitado especial deferente y este año es el turno de… Jellal Fernandes.

Erza se sorprende al escuchar este nombre.

**Erza: **¿Jellal?

Sale Jellal al escenario.

**Jellal: **Hola a todos, estoy feliz de que este año sea yo el que los acompañen este evento, yo seré su presentador, espero sinceramente que se diviertan y que se esfuercen, y bueno, que comience el evento, los primeros en participar son los de la escuela Sabertooth, démosle un gran aplauso.

Los de Sabertooth suben al escenario y tomas sus posiciones y comienza la música ( watch?v=sh1IaC5fPnw)

Los de Fairy Tail están muy sorprendidos por la presentación de Sabertooth.

**Natsu: **Nosotros podemos hacerlo mejor.

**Levy: **¿Estás seguro?

Los de Sabertooth bajan del escenario y Sting va directamente con los de Fairy Tail.

**Sting: **Superen eso.

**Natsu: **Maldito…

**Erza: **Cálmate, no tenemos que ser expulsados.

Rouge se acerca a Lucy.

**Rouge: **Te deseo suerte.

**Lucy: **Gracias.

Rouge se va, Gray, Natsu y Loke solo lo observan con una mirada de odio.

**Natsu: **Lucy, ¿Quién es ese tipo?, ¿de dónde lo conoces?

**Lucy: **Lo conocí al entrar aquí.

**Natsu: **No le vuelvas a hablar.

**Lucy: **Tú no puedes ordenarme.

**Jellal: **Y ellos fueron los estudiantes de Sabertooth, ahora, los siguientes concursantes son los alumnos de la escuela de Blue Pegasus.

Los de Blue Pegasus suben al escenario y se comienza a escuchar la música ( watch?v=DA7L-fzlS8A)... (Ignoren las voces extras XD)

**Lucy: **Wow… son Geniales.

**Erza: **Si… son muy buenos.

**Mira: **Tienen gran estilo.

**Levi: **Cierto y se ven muy bien.

**Cana: **Ya díganlo, son muy guapos.

**Loke: **¿Qué le ven a esos chicos cuando me pueden observar a mí todo el tiempo que quieran?

**Cana: **Tú no te comparas con ellos.

**Loke: **Oye.

**Jellal: **Bien, ahora veremos a los 2 representantes de Lamia Scale, estas presentaciones serán separadas, una la hara un hombre y la otra la hará una mujer, y empecemos con la presentación de este chico.

Sube al escenario un chico de cabello plateado, comienza a escucharse la música ( watch?v=wqb9pCwmzKE)

**Gray: **¡¿Lyon?!

**Mira: **¿Conoces a ese chico?

**Gray: **Bueno, sí, él y yo tuvimos… eh… una relación de "amigo" cuando éramos niños.

Acaba la canción de Lyon.

**Jellal: **Ahora tenemos la presentación de la chica de Lamia Scale.

Sube al escenario Sherry Blendy, una chica de cabello rosa y comienza a cantar ( watch?v=bWozYoP1Vn4)

**Jellal: **Y esas fueron las presentaciones de Lamia Scale, ahora tendremos una presentación de los alumnos de la escuela Raven Tail, una escuela que había sido descalificada durante 7 años y ahora regresan, veamos que tienen preparado.

Suben al escenario un chico y una chica, estos son Flare Corona y Kurohebi y comienzan su presentación ( watch?v=wCcwBcE9ug0)

**Jellal: **Wow… eso fue… raro, ahora tendremos la presentación de la escuela de Fairy Tail, otra de las escuelas que estuvo suspendida durante 7 años, está también se dividirá en dos partes, los hombres y las mujeres, la primera presentación es de los hombres, veámoslo.

**Gray: **Ya es nuestro turno, Natsu, recuerda que eres el segundo en cantar y tú Loke, eres el tercero.

**Natsu: **Si, ya lo sé.

**Loke: **Bien, Vayamos.

Suben al escenario y aun con los nervios comienzan a cantar ( watch?v=Etgm52HzHp8)

Bajan de escenario.

**Gray: **Wow, eso fue una mezcla de emociones tan geniales.

**Lucy: **¿De verdad?

**Natsu: **Si.

**Jellal: **Ahora, esta es la última presentación, las mujeres de Fairy Tail nos tienen preparado una canción con baile incluido, veamos.

**Lucy: **Es nuestro turno.

**Erza: **Si… Hagamos esto.

Todas suben al escenario.

**Jellal: **_(Pensando: ¡¿ERZA?!)_

Comienza la música ( watch?v=XDfr5V6jDOU)

Durante la presentación, Jellal no deja de observar a Erza, y Hibiki y Rouge, incluso Sting observan a Lucy.

**Sting: **_(Pensando: Esa chica… a pesar de que hace unos momentos estaba temblando por los nervios ahora, es la más brillante en el escenario…)_

**Jellal: **Y esa fue la presentación de estas preciosas chicas y ahora solo tenemos que ver el resultado de los jueces.

Jura toma el micrófono.

**Jura: **Bueno, esta última presentación nos dejó impactados y, mis compañeros jueces y yo, acordamos que los ganadores del primer día son los alumnos de Fairy Tail.

Los de Fairy Tail se emocionan.

**Jellal: **Bueno, con eso concluimos este primer día del concurso, hasta la próxima.

Por fin termino, los de Fairy Tail están celebrando.

**Lucy: **No creí que ganaríamos el primer día.

Llega el director Makarov.

**Makarov: **Buen trabajo muchachos, gracias a ustedes estamos recuperando nuestra reputación como la mejor escuela, sigan así.

Erza se separó un poco del grupo y alguien la tomo del brazo y la jalo llevándola a otro lugar, esta persona era Jellal.

**Erza: **¿Jellal?, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Jellal: **En verdad eres tú.

**Erza: **¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Jellal: **Quiero hablar contigo sobre nuestro pasado…

**Capitulo 15- Final**

**Vaya, me costó mucho trabajo encontrar algunas canciones, pero bueno, aquí les dejo el fic ^^**


	16. Promesa olvidada

**Nuevo cap .**

Erza y Jellal están hablando solos.

**Erza: **¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Jellal: **Hablar sobre nuestro pasado.

**Erza: **Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

**Jellal: **Oye, ¿Por qué estas tomando esa actitud?, creí que estarías feliz al verme.

**Erza: **¿Por qué tendría que estar feliz?

**Jellal: **Porque… pues… nos hemos vuelto a ver y, por fin puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice.

**Erza: **Esa promesa ya murió para mí.

**Jellal: **¿De qué estás hablando?

De pronto, Erza escucha la voz de Lucy que la está buscando.

**Erza: **Me tengo que ir.

**Jellal: **No, tú no te vas a ir.

Jellal lleva a la fuerza a Erza y el la encierra en su camerino.

**Jellal: **¿Por qué dices que esa promesa ya murió?

**Erza: **Porque si, y ya déjame ir.

**Jellal: **No te voy a dejar ir hasta que me expliques las cosas.

**Erza: **Escucha, yo solo sé que tu decidiste olvidarte esa promesa.

**Jellal: **¿Por qué lo dices?, yo nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, ¿Por qué esa promesa ya murió para ti?

**Erza: **Bien, cuando éramos niños y te fuiste a EUA me dijiste que te harías famoso y que cuando lo fueras, tú me buscarías que me mantendrías a tu lado, yo creí en eso y te espere por varios años, hasta que un día, yo te vi caminando por la calle y me dije a mi misma "yo lo encontré", iba a ir hacia ti cuando de pronto vi a una chica que se acercó a ti y la besaste, yo me detuve, y decidí que iba a olvidarte, ya que yo deje de importarte.

**Jellal: **¿Cuándo fue eso?

**Erza: **Hace 1 año.

**Jellal: **Escucha, lo que paso con aquella chica fue… una estupidez de mi parte, ella no tenía buenas intenciones y…

**Erza: **No tienes nada que explicarme, a mí ya dejaste de importarme.

**Jellal: **Pero tu aun me importas, y me preocupa lo que piensas de mí.

**Erza: **Ya déjame en paz.

**Jellal: **No, no te dejare.

Jellal toma del brazo a Erza e intenta besarla, pero…

**Erza: **Te dije que me… ¡SOLTARAS!

Erza patea a Jellal en donde más le duele (Ya saben donde XD)

**Erza: **¡Y no me vuelvas a hablar!

**Jellal: **_(Adolorido) _Erza… espera…

Erza se va directamente a su grupo. Mientras tanto, Lucy aun la busca.

**Lucy: **¿Dónde estará Erza?

De repente llega Rouge.

**Rouge: **¿Te perdiste otra vez?

**Lucy: **¿Rouge?, no me perdi, estoy buscando a una amiga.

**Rouge: **Te ayudo a buscar.

**Lucy: **Si quieres.

**Rouge: **¿Cuál de todas tus amigas?

**Lucy: **Es la pelirroja, se llama Erza.

**Rouge: **De acuerdo, oye, felicidades por ganar el primer día.

**Lucy: **Gracias, pero no fui la única que participo.

**Rouge: **Pero si la que más brillo.

**Lucy: **¿A qué te refieres?

**Rouge: **Bueno, todas tus compañeras se lucieron en el escenario, pero tú, tú rostro reflejaba la más grande felicidad que alguien pudiera sentir, además tienes un gran talento, me gustaría cantar contigo alguna vez.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _Bueno, tal vez, cuando todo esto termine tu y yo podamos salir algún día.

**Rouge: **Eso espero.

De pronto llega Gray.

**Gray: **Lucy, Erza volvió, ya vámonos.

**Lucy: **Si, vamos.

**Gray: **¿Quién es él?

**Lucy: **Ah, él es Rouge, es participante del evento, es un miembro de Sabertooth.

**Gray: **Mucho gusto, yo soy Gray Fullbuster _(Pensando: Sabertooth, ¿Qué intenciones tiene este chico con Lucy?… ¿acaso es solo una estrategia para vigilarnos?)_

**Rouge: **Igualmente _(Pensando: ¿Quién es el?, ¿Qué clase de relación tiene con Lucy)_

**Lucy: **_(Incomoda) _Bueno, Gray, ¿no dijiste que ya teníamos que irnos? _(Pensando: Esto es incómodo, parece que se están asesinando con la mirada, será mejor que nos vayamos)_

**Gray: **Si, vamos.

Ambos se van y llega Sting con Rouge.

**Sting: **¿Qué haces con esa hada?

**Rouge: **¿Hada?

**Sting: **Si, el nombre de su escuela es Fairy Tail, que significa cola de hada, ¿No es cierto?

**Rouge: **Si.

**Sting: **Bueno, ya contesta, ¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella?

**Rouge: **Nada en especial, solo quería ayudarla, ¿Qué hay de ti?

**Sting: **¿De mí?

**Rouge: **Si, no te perdiste ningún segundo de su presentación.

**Sting: **Vamos, ella no era la única chica linda que estaba en el escenario, había mucho que ver en esa presentación, ¿no crees?

**Rouge: **Si claro.

Mientras, en el grupo de Fairy Tail…

**Levy: **¿En dónde estabas Erza?

**Erza: **Fui… a caminar por ahí.

**Lucy: **Al menos no hubieras avisado.

**Erza: **Si, perdón.

**Natsu: **Oigan, vayamos a celebrar en algún lugar nuestro triunfo.

**Gildarts: **Pero no se excedan, en especial ustedes, Gray y Lucy, porque ustedes serán los que nos den el triunfo mañana.

**Gray: **No se preocupe, ganaremos.

**Gildarts: **Si, solo tengo que advertirles algo.

**Mirajane: **¿Qué es lo que pasa profesor?

**Gildarts: **Bueno, el sistema del evento cambio, cada día se ira descalificando al grupo que tenga menor calificaciones, así que, intenten no quedar en último lugar.

**Natsu: **Eso no sucederá, nuestro grupo es invencible.

**Gildarts: **Bueno, vayan a celebrar.

Todos se van a celebrar a casa de Gray.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¿Por qué le dije eso a Rouge?, de quien estoy enamorada es de… Gray.)_

**Gray: **_(Pensando: ¿A Lucy le gusta ese tipo?, Maldición, tengo que hacer mi movimiento para que no pase nada entre ellos)_

**CAPITULO 16 – FINAL**

**Por fi, se me ocurrieron un montón de ideas en estos días y la pobre de Lucy tendrá muchos problemas XD**

**Gracias por los REVIEWS .**


	17. Fiesta

**Otro capítulo .**

Todos fueron a festejar.

**Gray: **¿Por qué tenemos que ir a mi casa?

**Natsu: **Porque un día dijiste que tú casa era grande.

**Gray: **¿Y eso qué?

**Natsu: **Que es más divertido si hay más espacio.

**Gray: **Bien, vamos.

Llegan a casa de Gray.

**Gray: **Aquí es.

**Loke: **Wow, esta casa sí que es grande.

**Gray: **Si, claro.

Gray abre la puerta y se lleva una gran sorpresa.

**Juvia: **¡FELICIDADES GRAY!

Juvia fue a abrazar a Gray.

**Gray: **¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi casa!? , ¿¡Como rayos entraste!?

**Juvia: **Entre por una ventana ^^

**Gray: **Ok…

**Loke: **¿Quién es ella?

**Gray: **Ella es…Juvia Loxar, es una amiga.

**Juvia: **Hola, mucho gusto.

**Lucy: **¿Qué haces aquí?

**Juvia: **Vine para festejar su triunfo.

**Erza: **¿Cómo sabes que ganamos?, nunca te vi en el evento.

**Juvia: **Le pedí de favor al profesor Gildarts que me mantuviera informada sobre el evento y me dijo que ganaron y arregle todo para que festejáramos.

**Natsu: **Bien, que comience la fiesta.

**Juvia: **Invite a varias personas más.

**Lucy: **¿Qué hiciste qué?

De repente llegan muchas personas del salón de clases de Lucy que ella no tomaba en cuenta, tales como Kinana, Elfman, Laki, Freed, Bisca, Evergreen, Alzack, Bickslow, Nab, Warren, Droy, Jet y muchos más, la fiesta comienza.

**Gray: **Dios, se supone que debíamos descansar.

**Lucy: **Se supone.

Llega Juvia con Gray.

**Juvia: **Gray, Vamos a bailar.

**Gray: **Lo siento, estoy cansado.

**Juvia: **No seas malo, solo una canción.

**Gray: **Pero, estoy hablando con Lucy.

**Juvia: **Vamos, no creo que Lucy se enoje si vas a bailar conmigo una canción.

**Lucy: **Ve, no hay problema.

**Gray: **Bien.

Juvia y Gray van a bailar, Juvia lo tenía todo planeado y cambio la música a un tono romántico.

**Juvia: **Esto es lindo, ¿no crees?

**Gray: **Si, claro.

Lucy se queda sola.

**Lucy: **Rayos, yo tengo sueño, pero no poder dormir con este ruido.

Llega Loke.

**Loke: **¿Qué te pasa Lucy?, te vez aburrida.

**Lucy: **No, no estoy aburrida, es solo que tengo un poco de sueño.

**Loke: **Bueno, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

**Lucy: **Bueno… _(Pensando: Demonios, yo vivo aquí) _No, olvídalo, me puedo quedar aquí por otro rato.

**Loke: **Bien, Pero antes de irte tienes que bailar conmigo.

Loke toma del brazo a Lucy y comienzan a bailar, Gray los ve y se enoja.

**Loke: **Esta canción es muy buena para bailar en pareja.

**Lucy: **Si, tienes razón.

Gray choca con ellos a propósito y le pisa el pie a Loke.

**Gray: **Oh, Discúlpame, ¿estás bien Loke?

**Loke: **_(Adolorido) _Si, no te preocupes.

**Lucy: **Mejor vayamos a sentarnos.

Lucy lleva a Loke a un sillón.

**Lucy: **Descansa un poco.

**Loke: **Si, gracias.

Llega Natsu.

**Natsu: **¡Lucy, baila conmigo!

Natsu la toma del brazo y se la lleva.

**Lucy: **Oye, estaba con Loke, él esta lastimado del pie.

**Natsu: **Olvídalo, ya se repondrá, ahora es mi turno de bailar contigo.

**Lucy: **Bien…

Gray los observa desde lejos.

**Gray: **_(Pensando: Demonios, debí haber bailado con ella y no con Juvia)_

Comenzó a hacerse muy tarde y todos comienzan a ir a sus casas.

**Gray: **Natsu, tu eres el ultimo.

**Natsu: **Si, Lucy, ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

**Lucy: **_(Nerviosa) _Ah… yo, bueno… yo…

**Gray: **Yo la voy a llevar, no te preocupes.

**Natsu: **Bien, nos vemos mañana.

**Lucy: **Hasta mañana.

Gray cierra la puerta.

**Lucy: **Al fin se fueron todos.

**Gray: **Si, fue muy escandalosa esta fiesta.

**Lucy: **Pero fue una gran fiesta.

**Gray: **Oye Lucy.

**Lucy: **¿Qué pasa?

**Gray: **Bailaste con Loke, Natsu, hasta con Erza, pero no bailaste conmigo ninguna vez.

**Lucy: **Pero tú estabas con Juvia y no quería molestarlos.

**Gray: **Ven.

Gray la toma del brazo y pone música.

**Gray: **Es mi turno de bailar contigo.

Gray comienza a cantar ( watch?v=OkUOFL2l4LE)

Ambos, aun tomados de las manos se miran fijamente.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _Esa canción…

**Gray: **Encontré tu libreta de canciones y la tome prestada… ¿te molesta?

**Lucy: **No, no me molesta.

**Gray: **_(Sonrojado) _Lucy… aun no estoy seguro de esto, pero, creo que tú me…g-gu…gu…

Suena el timbre de la casa.

**Gray: **¿Quién será?, voy a ver, espera aquí.

Gray va a abrir la puerta.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada/Pensando: El… él estaba… ¿él se estaba declarando?... no, solo debió ser mi imaginación… ah… tengo mucho sueño, tal vez deba ir a dormir)_

Lucy se va a su habitación.

**Gray: **Rayos, los vecinos, ellos no se saben divertir… ¿Dónde está Lucy?, tal vez ya se fue a dormir.

Gray va a la habitación de Lucy.

**Gray: **Si, ya se durmió, rayos, estuve tan cerca de decirle lo que sentía por ella… maldeciré a ese odioso vecino por el resto de mi vida ¬¬, bueno, yo también iré a dormir, mañana será un día importante para Lucy y para mí, debemos ganar el evento.

Gray se va a dormir, pero, Gray no se dio cuenta de que Lucy aún no estaba dormida y escucho todo lo que él dijo.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¿Lo que siente por mí?,¿ acaso yo le gusto a él de verdad?... ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo de pensar al escuchar esas palabras?... mejor dejare que las cosas sigan su curso y ya veré que es lo que tiene preparado el destino para mi)_

**CAPITULO 17 – FINAL**

**Ya termine otro cap XD, Espero que les guste ^^, Gracias por los reviews**

**El próximo capítulo será mejor .**

**Saludos!**


	18. Vigilancia

**Otro… estoy inspirada XD**

Después de la fiesta, Lucy despierta, pensando en lo que le estaba diciendo Gray cuando fueron interrumpidos.

**Lucy: **Ah… no me puedo sacar eso de la cabeza… pero será mejor que lo haga, hoy es un día importante y no puedo defraudar a mis amigos, ahora tengo que vestirme e ir a comprarme algo de ropa para esta noche.

Lucy se levanta y Gray entra a la habitación.

**Gray: **Buenos días.

**Lucy: **Buenos días, oye, tengo que salir a comprar varias cosas.

**Gray: **¿Qué clase de cosas?

**Lucy: **¿Por qué te importa?

**Gray: **Bueno, la verdad no me importa.

**Lucy: **Bien, ya me voy.

**Gray: **Espera, ¿no vas a desayunar?

**Lucy: **No, comprare algo allá.

**Gray: **Y… ¿No quieres que te lleve?

**Lucy: **No gracias, tomare un taxi.

**Gray: **Pero…

Lucy sale de la casa.

**Gray: **¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué no quiso que la llevara?

Mientras tanto, Lucy está afuera de la casa.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada/Pensando: Demonios, siento que no puedo estar cerca de el sin ponerme nerviosa o sonrojarme, por eso, intentare alejarme de él, solo un poco)_

Lucy toma un taxi y se va, detrás de ellos va una moto, si, en la moto va Gray con su rostro tapado.

**Gray: **_(Pensando: Solo estoy haciendo esto por seguridad y vigilancia)_

Llegan al centro comercial, Lucy baja del taxi y va dentro de la tienda departamental, Gray se mantiene a una distancia moderada en la que puede vigilar perfectamente a Lucy.

**Lucy: **Bien, ¿Qué puedo comprar?... Ya sé, Una blusa blanca y un pantalón negro… o rojo… o blanco, mejor me los pruebo los 3 para ver cual se me ve mejor.

**Gray: **_(Pensando: Cielos, ¿así es cuando una mujer sale de compras?... es muy aburrido.)_

Lucy se prueba los pantalones.

**Lucy: **Me queda mejor el blanco, bueno, me llevare esto.

Lucy va a pagar.

**Cajera: **Son 453°°.

**Lucy: **¿Qué?, no tengo tanto dinero.

**Cajera: **¿Cuánto dinero tiene?

**Lucy: **Solo tengo 400°°.

**Cajera: **Lo siento señorita.

De repente, detrás de Lucy se escucha la voz de un chico.

**Chico: **Yo pagare lo que falta.

**Lucy: **¿Eh?

Lucy voltea y se lleva una gran sorpresa.

**Lucy: **Tú eres… Sting de Sabertooth…

**Sting: **Tenga los otros 53°°.

**Cajera: **De acuerdo.

**Gray: **_(Pensando: ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?, ¿Por qué le dio dinero a Lucy?... demonios, tendré que vigilarlos más de cerca)_

Sting y Lucy salen de la tienda.

**Lucy: **¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Sting: **¿Qué?

**Lucy: **Eso, pagar por mí.

**Sting: **Porque tenía dinero de sobra.

**Lucy: **Esa no es una razón, ¿Por qué una persona regalaría su dinero a alguien casi desconocido?

**Sting: **Esa es una buena pregunta.

**Lucy: **¿Solo vas a decir eso?

**Sting: **Si.

**Lucy: **Cielos…

**Sting: **Oye, ¿Quieres ir a almorzar?

**Lucy: **No gracias, no tengo hambre.

Se escucha el hambriento estomago de Lucy.

**Sting: **Si, bueno, tu estomago dice lo contrario, vamos, es solo un almuerzo.

**Lucy: **Bueno.

**Gray: **_(Pensando: ¿A dónde demonios van?)_

Lucy y Sting van a un restaurante familiar a almorzar y Gray los sigue.

**Sting: **Pide lo que quieras, yo pago.

**Lucy: **¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

**Sting: **Solo quiero ayudar.

**Lucy: **¿En serio?, ¿Solo eso?

**Sting: **Si, ¿Qué creías?

**Lucy: **Nada, Oye, ¿Vienes aquí seguido?

**Sting: **Si.

**Lucy: **Entonces, ¿Qué me recomiendas?

**Sting: **Bueno, pues, te recomiendo los waffles.

**Lucy: **Pues entonces pediré waffles.

**Sting: **Igual que yo.

Mientras tanto, Gray está afuera del restaurante viéndolos.

**Gray: **¿De que estarán hablando?

**Lucy: **Estos waffles están muy buenos.

**Sting: **Claro, este restaurante familiar es uno de los mejores.

**Lucy: **Gracias por traerme aquí.

**Sting: **Si, de nada, bueno, ya es hora de irme, toma dinero si tienes ganas de comer algo más.

**Lucy: **No, toma tu dinero, yo también me tengo que ir ya.

**Sting: **Bien, ¿quieres que te lleve?

**Lucy: **No gracias, ya has sido demasiado amable conmigo.

**Sting: **Vamos, no seas así, yo te llevo.

**Lucy: **Bien.

**Sting: **Bien, por allá deje la moto.

**Lucy: **¿Moto?

**Sting: **Si, vamos.

**Lucy: **Ok…

Mientras tanto, Gray los observa desde lejos.

**Gray: **Parece que ya tengo que regresar para que Lucy no se dé cuenta de que la estaba vigilando.

Gray va a su moto y se va rápidamente, mientras Sting y Lucy van en la moto, pero, cuando estaban de camino hacia casa de Lucy, alguien logra verlos, este alguien es Ultear.

**Ultear: **Vaya vaya…

Sting y Lucy llegan a la casa.

**Lucy: **Gracias por traerme.

**Sting: **De nada, espero que hoy brilles.

**Lucy: **¿Qué?

Sting se va rápidamente en su moto.

**Lucy: **¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Lucy entra a la casa.

**Gray: **¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

**Lucy: **No tiene por qué importarte… y ya me voy a mi habitación.

Lucy va a la habitación.

**Gray: **¿Por qué demonios no me quiere hablar?, ¿será por lo de ayer?, ¿Qué es lo que piensa que le iba a decir?...

Mientras, Lucy en su habitación.

**Lucy: **Tal vez deba preguntarle sobre lo que me iba a decir ayer… pero no puedo ni mirarlo a los ojos… ¿Qué debo hacer?

**Capítulo 18 –Final**

**Por fin subí el capítulo, pero me siento triste porque Fairy tail fue pausado T-T**

**El próximo capítulo será muy bueno .**


	19. Beso por accidente

**Otro XD**

Lucy y Gray se están preparando para ir al evento.

**Gray: **Lucy, ¿Ya estas lista?

**Lucy: **Si, ya voy.

Lucy sale de la habitación con la ropa que compro.

**Gray: **Dios, ¿por qué tardas tanto?

Gray mira a Lucy.

**Gray: **_(Sonrojado) _T-te vez bien.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _T-tú también.

**Gray: **Bueno, Vayamos a la escuela con el profesor Gildarts para que nos lleve al evento con los demás.

De repente alguien llama al celular de Gray.

**Gray: **¿Quién será?

Gray mira su celular.

**Lucy: **¿Quién es?

**Gray: **Es Ultear.

**Lucy: **Préstame tu celular.

Lucy toma el celular de Gray y contesta.

**Lucy: **Bueno.

**Celular (Ultear): **Oh, Lucy, ¿Podrías poner en el teléfono a Gray?

**Lucy: **¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Celular (Ultear): **No mucho, solo quiero mostrarle algo.

**Lucy: **¿Y qué es lo que quieres mostrar?

**Celular (Ultear): **Que tú también lo engañas.

**Lucy: **¿A qué te refieres?

**Celular (Ultear): **Revisa los mensajes del celular.

Ultear cuelga y Lucy ve los mensajes, Ultear había tomado fotos de Lucy y de Sting juntos.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¿Cómo es posible que ella tenga esto?...)_

**Gray: **¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué te dijo?

**Lucy: **Nada, olvídalo.

**Gray: **Ok…

**Lucy: **Ya debemos irnos, ¿no?

**Gray: **Si, vamos.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: No quiero que Gray vea esto, siento que si ve esto se alejara de mí, lo borrare…)_

Lucy borra el mensaje con las fotos y se va con Gray a la escuela, donde los estaban esperando Gildarts y los demás.

**Natsu: **Wow, Lucy, te vez muy linda.

**Loke: **Te vez demasiado linda.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _Ya basta, me estoy sonrojando.

**Natsu: **Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas.

**Gray: **_(Enojado) _¿Qué no escuchaste?, dijo que ya basta.

**Natsu: **Oye, no tienes por qué enojarte.

**Lucy: **¿Qué te pasa Gray?

**Gray: **Nada, no me pasa nada.

**Gildarts: **Bien, vámonos.

Todos suben a la camioneta y Erza va a un lado de Lucy.

**Erza: **¿Qué le pasa a Gray?

**Lucy: **No lo sé, de repente se enojó.

**Erza: **Oh… ya sé porque.

**Lucy: **¿Tú sabes por qué?

**Erza: **Claro.

**Lucy: **¿Me puedes decir?

**Erza: **No.

**Lucy: **¿Por qué no?

**Erza: **Si quieres saber, pregúntale a él.

**Lucy: **Pero…

**Erza: **Mi boca no dirá nada más.

**Lucy: **Que mala.

**Erza: **No te preocupes, te enteraras pronto.

Lucy no comprende las palabras de Erza; llegan al lugar del evento.

**Lucy: **Estoy muy nerviosa.

**Erza: **No tienes por qué sentirte nerviosa.

**Cana: **Solo porque si quedan en último lugar nos descalificaran y dejaremos en vergüenza a la escuela.

**Lucy: **Gracias por ponerme aún más nerviosa.

**Cana: **Solo quiero que estés consiente de lo que está en juego para que te tomes esto muy en serio.

**Erza: **Olvida lo que dijo, tu solo concéntrate, además, estarás con Gray, si algo fallara él está ahí para ayudarte.

**Lucy: **Tienes razón.

Lucy ve a Sting de lejos y él también la ve y le sonríe, ella se sonroja, Gray los ve.

**Gray: **_(Pensando: Ese es el chico con el que vi a Lucy, es de Sabertooth… ¿Qué estará tramando ese chico?)_

**Gildarts: **Bueno, Ya está por comenzar, Gray, Lucy, ¿Están listos?

**Lucy: **Si…

**Gray: **Si.

**Gildarts: **De acuerdo, confiamos en ustedes.

En el escenario aparece Jellal.

**Jellal: **Hola de nuevo, espero que hoy sea un espectacular día, hoy será un día de solistas o duetos, lástima que hoy despediremos a uno de nuestros grupos, pero bueno, comencemos con las canciones, y los primeros en presentarse serán los de Sabertooth, el representante de esta escuela es Rouge Cheney, sube por favor.

Rouge sube al escenario.

**Jellal: **¿Estás listo?

**Rouge: **Si, estoy listo.

**Jellal: **Bien, empecemos.

Rouge comienza a cantar ( watch?v=qC_0GJT5rvY)

**Erza: **Que triste…

**Lucy: **Pero muy linda canción.

**Jellal: **Eso fue estupendo, los jueces tomaran su decisión, y ahora vamos con Mermais Heel, la representante de esta escuela es Kagura Mikazuchi.

Sube Kagura y comienza a cantar ( watch?v=MgD7xAJkF5o)

**Loke: **Que linda.

**Jellal: **Bien, ahora tendremos al representante de Blue Pegasus, Hibiki Laytis.

Sube Hibiki y comienza a cantar ( watch?v=YFX_qYArNXQ )

**Cana: **Jeje, que linda canción.

**Lucy: **Tu si me comprendes Cana.

**Jellal: **Bien, nuestros siguientes participantes son Raven Tail.

Suben Flare Corona y Kurohebi y comienzan a cantar ( watch?v=3kuj_bfk-pw)

**Lucy: **Demonios, cuando veo a esa chica me dan escalofríos.

**Jellal: **Y ellos fueron Flare Corona y Kurohebi, ahora tendremos a Lamia Scale, parece que el representante de esta escuela es Lyon Bastia.

Sube Lyon y comienza a cantar ( watch?v=83bXiFYlxqo)

**Mirajane: **Vaya, ese chico tiene talento.

**Gray: **Ese chico es solo un estúpido.

**Jellal: **Ese fue Lyon, ahora vamos con nuestra última presentación, Fairy Tail, los representantes de este día son Gray y Lucy, por favor, suban al escenario.

Ambos suben al escenario, y Gray solo observa a Jellal.

**Jellal: **¿Están listos?

**Lucy: **Si…

**Jellal: **Bien, comiencen.

Gray y Lucy van a sus posiciones, él va a tocar con su guitarra ( watch?v=gwaQ3jA7gdU)

**Erza: **Esos 2 son muy buenos estando juntos.

**Natsu: **No es cierto.

Mientras Rouge y Sting…

**Rouge: **Lucy es muy buena.

**Sting: **Si…

En el publico esta Ultear y Juvia.

**Ultear: **_(Pensando: Pobre Gray, es un tonto pero obtendré mi venganza después, cuando tenga más pruebas sobre el engaño de Lucy)_

Ultear se va.

**Juvia: **_(Pensando: Rayos, ellos se escuchan tan bien juntos…debo separarlos de algún modo)_

**Jellal: **Excelente presentación, eso fue increíble, todos los participantes, suban al escenario y esperemos la decisión de los jueces.

Pasan varios minutos hasta que los jueces dan los resultados a Jellal.

**Jellal: **Bien, en primer lugar tenemos… a la mejor pareja de canto, Gray y Lucy, en segundo lugar tenemos la conmovedora canción de Rouge Cheney, en tercer lugar tenemos a Lyon Bastia y… el último lugar que será descalificado es… Raven Tail, lo siento Chicos.

Bajan del escenario Flare Corona y Kurohebi.

**Jellal: **Bien, Nos vemos de nuevo mañana.

Todo se acaba, Fairy Tail festeja de nuevo su victoria.

**Natsu: **Otra victoria para Fairy Tail.

De repente llega Juvia y abraza a Gray.

**Juvia: **Felicidades Gray, de nuevo ganaste.

**Gray: **No fui solo yo, también fue Lucy.

**Juvia: **Si, bueno, eso no me importa.

**Natsu: **Vayamos a festejar.

**Gray: **No, no más festejos.

**Natsu: **Eres un aburrido, entonces, Lucy, ¿Quieres ir a cenar a algún lugar?

**Lucy: **Bueno, yo…

Natsu toma de la mano a Lucy.

**Natsu: **Vamos.

**Loke: **Oye, suéltala.

Loke intenta hacer que Natsu suelte a Lucy y en un movimiento, Loke iba a caer al piso, pero empujo a Gray haciendo que este besara accidentalmente a Juvia, Lucy solo vio que Gray la beso, pero no supo que fue accidente.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¿Qué demonios?... ¿Por qué Gray la está besando?... ¿Por qué?...)_

**CAPITULO 19 – FINAL**

**Jeje, tome una de las ideas que me dieron y con esto se soltaran muchas situaciones más.**


	20. Atrapada entre chicos

**Gray beso a Juvia… y tendré más sorpresas preparadas…solo esperen…**

Gray beso a Juvia por accidente y Lucy los vio, pero ella no sabe que fue un accidente…

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¿Por qué la beso…?)_

**Natsu: **Vámonos Lucy.

Natsu se lleva a Lucy, Gray se separa de Juvia.

**Gray: **Ah, lo siento Juvia…

**Juvia: **_(Sonrojada) _No te preocupes, la verdad… eso es lo que esperaba que hicieras.

**Gray: **¿Eh?

Juvia abraza a Gray.

**Juvia: **Esto significa que me diste la oportunidad de conquistar tu corazón.

**Gray: **¿¡QUE!? Yo nunca dije nada.

**Juvia: **Pero ese beso me lo demostró.

**Gray: **No, ese beso fue un accidente…

**Juvia: **Llámalo como quieras, pero ahora ya no me separare de ti.

**Gray: **¡No, Juvia!

**Loke: **Maldito Natsu, se fue con Lucy.

**Gray: **¿Qué?, Vayamos por ellos.

Gray y Loke van corriendo para alcanzar a Natsu y a Lucy.

**Gildarts: **¿Por qué se van?, tengo que llevarlos a sus casas, ya es muy tarde.

**Erza: **No se preocupe, ellos estarán bien.

**Cana: **Si, déjelos que celebren.

**Levy: **No creo que les pase nada malo.

**Mira: **Si, además son tres chicos que saben defenderse.

**Gildarts: **Lo que me preocupa es que peleen entre ellos.

**Erza: **Todo estará bien… espero.

Mientras tanto, Natsu y Lucy van caminando por la calle.

**Natsu: **¿A dónde quieres ir?

**Lucy: **_(Afligida) _A donde tú quieras.

**Natsu: **¿Qué te parece aquel restaurante familiar?

Lucy se sorprende porque ese restaurante fue donde ella y Sting fueron a desayunar.

**Lucy: **Si, vamos.

Ambos entran y se sientan en una mesa.

**Natsu: **¿Qué quieres comer?

**Lucy: **No lo sé, una hamburguesa.

**Natsu: **Pediré lo mismo entonces.

Lucy está perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucha que alguien entra al restaurante y se da cuenta de que las personas que entraron son Rouge y Sting.

**Lucy: **¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

**Natsu: **¿Dijiste algo?

**Lucy: **No, nada.

Sting y Rouge caminan y ven a Lucy.

**Rouge: **Hola Lucy.

**Lucy: **Hola Rouge, Sting.

**Sting: **Hola…

**Natsu: **¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Sting: **¿Quién eres tú?

**Natsu: **Yo pregunte primero.

**Lucy: **Natsu, ellos son Sting y Rouge, chicos, él es Natsu.

**Sting: **Si, como sea.

**Lucy: **Amm… ¿Se quieren sentar en nuestra mesa?

**Natsu: **¿¡Que!?

**Sting: **Por mi está bien.

**Rouge: **Si, gracias.

Sting y Rouge se sientan.

**Rouge: **Lucy, ese fue un gran espectáculo.

**Lucy: **Gracias.

Comienza un silencio incómodo.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¿Por qué siento este ambiente tan pesado entre nosotros…?)_

Natus solo observa a Sting y a Rouge sin decir nada.

**Lucy: **_(Nerviosa) _Discúlpenme, tengo que ir al baño…

**Natsu: **¿Te acompaño?

**Lucy: **¡No!

Lucy se va al baño.

**Lucy: **Diablos… me sentía sofocada ahí… ¿Por qué siento que se quieren asesinar con las miradas?

Mientras tanto, Gray y Loke están buscando a Natsu y Lucy.

**Gray: **¿En dónde demonios se metieron?

**Loke: **No lo sé, pero debemos encontrarlos rápido.

**Gray: **Todo esto es tu culpa.

**Loke: **¿Mi culpa?

**Gray: **Si, tu culpa, si no me hubieras empujado yo no habría besado a Juvia y Natsu y Lucy estarían con nosotros.

**Loke: **Pues, lo siento.

**Gray: **Mira, ahí está Natsu.

Gray y Loke ven que Natsu está dentro del restaurante con Sting y Rouge.

**Loke: **¿Y quiénes son esos?

**Gray: **¿Qué importa?, vamos.

Gray y Loke entran al restaurante y van con Natsu.

**Gray: **¿Por qué te escapaste?

**Natsu: **Porque tu no querías celebrar.

**Gray: **Eso no te da derecho de llevarte a Lucy.

**Loke: **¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Sting: **Me llamo Sting, y él es Rouge.

**Gray: **Bueno, ¿ustedes por qué están aquí?

**Sting: **Encontramos a Lucy y queríamos celebrar con ella.

**Gray: **Bien, pues ya que estamos aquí hay que celebrar.

**Natsu: **Ya no hay lugar.

**Loke: **No importa, robamos 2 sillas y ya está.

Loke y Gray toman 2 sillas y van a la mesa de Natsu y Lucy sale del baño.

**Lucy: **Tendré que soportar esta cena, ¿Qué otra cosa podrá pasar?

Lucy ve su mesa y se percata de que están Gray, Loke, Natsu, Sting y Rouge en su mesa.

**Lucy: **¿Pero qué demonios?

Lucy camina hacia su mesa.

**Loke: **Lucy, que bueno que ya volviste.

**Lucy: **¿Por qué están tú y Gray aquí?

**Loke: **Porque queríamos festejar contigo.

**Lucy: **Pero… creí que Gray no quería festejar…

**Gray: **Bueno… cambie de opinión.

**Sting: **Ya, vamos a comer.

Todos comienzan a comer, con un ambiente muy incómodo, todas las personas, en especial las chicas no dejan de observar y murmurar acerca de Lucy.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: Esto es incómodo, todos nos están observando, siento que las chicas que están detrás de mí me quieren asesinar o algo)_

**Gray:**_ (Pensando: Tengo que explicarle las cosas a Lucy, no quiero que malinterprete las cosas)_

**Natsu: **_(Pensando: Demonios, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a Lucy, ¿Por qué tenían que llegar todos estos?)_

**Loke: **_(Pensando: No tengo que dejar que Lucy este a solas con ninguno de estos tipos, se ven peligrosos)_

**Rouge: **_(Pensando: ¿Qué clase de relación tiene Lucy con estos?, bueno, esta es una de las pocas veces en las que me intereso por alguien, así que no me daré por vencido)_

**Sting: **_(Pensando: Je, esto se está poniendo interesante y no pienso perdérmelo, Lucy está atrapada entre todos nosotros, ¿a quién elijaras, Lucy?)_

**Lucy: **Ya tenemos que irnos.

**Sting: **¿Por qué?

**Lucy: **Porque ya es tarde, y el profesor Erza me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que Noss fueramos a casa por nuestra cuenta.

**Sting: **Entonces yo te llevo Lucy.

**Natsu: **No, tu no la vas a llevar, yo la voy a llevar.

**Loke: **Dejen de pelear, yo la llevare.

**Rouge: **Ya basta, yo la llevare.

Todos se ponen a discutir.

**Gray: **_(Susurrando) _Lucy… vámonos de aquí.

**Lucy: **_(Susurrando) _Bien.

Lucy y Gray salen sigilosamente del restaurante sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

**Gray: **Vaya, eso fue… raro.

**Lucy: **Si…

**Gray: **Lucy.

**Lucy: **¿Qué pasa?

**Gray: **Sobre lo que paso al salir del evento.

**Lucy: **Te refieres… al beso…

**Gray: **Si, escucha, eso fue…

**Lucy: **Suficiente, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones de nada, yo no soy nada tuyo, y me hace feliz saber que encontraste a una chica que te quiera.

**Gray: **¿Te hace feliz?, ¿Por qué tú…?

Llega Ultear.

**Ultear: **Vaya, vaya.

**Gray: **¿Qué haces aquí?

**Ultear: **Nada, solo caminaba por aquí, pero ahora que te vi, tengo algo que mostrarte, Gray.

**Gray: **No tengo tiempo para…

Ultear le muestra su celular con las fotos de Lucy y Sting.

**Ultear: **Tu nueva novia también te engaña.

**Lucy:** Eso no es cierto.

**Ultear: **¿A qué te refieres con eso?

**Lucy: **Gray y yo decidimos tomar un tiempo y conocer a otras personas, y esa persona que está ahí es… mi nueva pareja.

**Gray: **_(Pensando: Entonces, lo que paso en la mañana fue… ¿Una cita?... en verdad Lucy está saliendo con ese tipo…)_

**Ultear: **Entonces, Gray de nuevo es libre… Gray, ¿tú y yo podemos…?

**Gray: **No, yo jamás volveré contigo.

**Lucy:** Él también tiene nueva pareja.

**Gray: **_(Pensando: ¿Qué?, Lucy, ¿Por qué le estas diciendo eso?)_

**Ultear: **Bien, entonces cambiare mis objetivos, tú ya no me importas querida, así que puedes sentirte tranquila, y tú Gray… Sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer para conseguir lo que quiero… Hasta luego.

Ultear se va dejando solos a Gray y a Lucy.

**Gray: **¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

**Lucy: **Esa era la única forma de que nos dejara en paz.

**Gray: **Oye, ¿tú de verdad estas saliendo con ese tal Sting?

**Lucy: **_(Nerviosa) _Yo… _(Pensando: ¿Qué le digo?, si le dogo que no, será incómodo para el tener que vivir conmigo ya que estamos él y yo solos, pero si le digo que sí, tal vez no haya tanta presión entre nosotros…) _

**Gray: **¿Me podrías contestar?

**Lucy: **Si, yo estoy saliendo con Sting.

Gray se aflige.

**Gray: **Bueno… vayamos a casa, ya es muy tarde.

Gray y Lucy van a casa.

**CAPITULO 20 – FINAL.**

**Jeje, les prometí sorpresas, ahora todo cambiara en la historia.**

**Gracias por los REVIEWS.**


	21. No sirvió de nada

**Hola, Aquí ando publicando el nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo ^^**

Lucy le mintió a Gray diciéndole que Sting era su novio.

**Gray: **Amm, ya debemos irnos.

**Lucy: **Si, vamos.

**Gray: **_(Pensando: Así que él es el novio de Lucy… claro, que tonto fui, ya me imagino lo que me hubiera respondido si le hubiera dicho que me gustaba y que estaba enamorado de ella, de seguro me habría dicho cosas como "No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad" o cosas así… bueno, las cosas pasan por algo… tal vez deba darme una oportunidad con Juvia… pero, será difícil sacarme de la mente a Lucy…)_

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¿Habré hecho bien en mentirle a Gray también?, bueno, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones de ningún tipo, porque el… él tiene a Juvia… aunque, debo admitir que ahora siento como si mi corazón se quebrara… debería decirle que fue una mentira y decirle lo que siento por el… pero, no puedo ni mirarlo a los ojos en este momento, además, él ya tiene a Juvia, no me sentiría cómodo si se lo digo… ¿Qué debo hacer?)_

Llegan a casa.

**Gray: **Lucy… llevare tus cosas a otra habitación para que… te sientas más… cómoda…

**Lucy: **Si… Gracias.

**Gray: **Mañana cambiare tu cama a otra habitación, así que yo dormiré en el sillón.

**Lucy: **No, no te preocupes, si quieres yo duermo en el sillón.

**Gray: **No, tú dormirás en la habitación.

**Lucy: **Bien…

Lucy va a la habitación y Gray se queda en la sala, pasan varias horas…

**Lucy: **¿Gray aun estará despierto?...

De repente, Lucy comienza a escuchar una melodía en piano.

**Lucy: **¿Qué es eso?

Lucy va rápidamente a donde están los instrumentos de música y ve a Gray cantando ( watch?v=oI7zqb9r_eo)

**Lucy: **¿De dónde sacaste esa canción?

**Gray: **Lucy… creí que ya estabas dormida…

**Lucy: **No, aun no estaba dormida.

**Gray: **Bueno, la canción… de repente se vino a mi mente…

**Lucy: **¿Por Ultear?

**Gray: **Bueno… no exactamente…

**Lucy: **¿Entonces por qué?

**Gray: **Por nada, no te preocupes.

**Lucy: **Si tú lo dices.

**Gray: **¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

**Lucy: **Si, claro.

**Gray: **¿Desde cuando eres novia de ese tal Sting?

**Lucy: **_(Nerviosa)…_ Bueno… yo…

**Gray: **¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

**Lucy: **_(Nerviosa) _Bueno… no quiero hablar del tema contigo… me es incómodo…

**Gray: **Bien… no te diré nada más…

**Lucy: **Gracias…

**Gray: **Ya que estamos aquí… ¿quisieras cantar una canción?

**Lucy: **Pero no tengo mi libreta de canciones.

**Gray: **Canta lo que venga de tu corazón.

**Lucy: **De acuerdo…

Gray comienza a tocar y Lucy a cantar ( watch?v=FMGqZkg4LJs)

Gray y Lucy se acercan y se dan un pequeño beso inconscientemente.

**Gray: **Lucy…

**Lucy: **Gray…

No se resisten y se vuelven a besar, pero esta vez se besan apasionadamente .… pero Lucy se separa de él.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _Ya basta… e-esto… no podemos hacer esto…

**Gray: **Pero…

Lucy está muy sonrojada…

**Gray: **Bien…

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _G-Gray… esto no puede volver a repetirse…

**Gray: **La verdad… no sé si pueda…

**Lucy: **¿A qué te refieres?

**Gray: **_(Sonrrojado) _Me refiero a que… tú… t-tú… ¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO!

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _¡¿EHH?!

**Gray: **Por fin lo dije.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada)_Y-yo… n-no sé qué decir…

**Gray: **No tienes por qué decirme nada… me conformo con que sepas lo que yo siento…

Gray le da un beso en la frente.

**Gray: **Buenas noches.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _B-buenas noches.

Gray sale de la habitación y Lucy se queda pensando.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada/Pensando: ¿Cómo es posible que yo le guste a Gray?... eso no me lo esperaba, ahora sí, no sé qué hacer, ¿Qué debo decirle?... estoy tan confundida…)_

Al día siguiente, en el evento…

**Lucy: **Hoy participara Erza como solista, ¿cierto?

**Levy: **Si, y cantara una canción escrita por mi…

**Lucy: **Seguro que es una muy buena canción.

**Levy: **No es por presumir, pero la canción es muy buena, aunque es un poco triste.

**Lucy: **¿En serio?, ¿Por qué?

**Levy: **Bueno, Erza me conto una historia y me dijo que si podía hacer una canción con ella.

**Lucy: **¿Qué es lo que estará ocultando Erza?, Últimamente está actuando muy raro.

**Levy: **Si, lo se, pero si no nos quiere contar es por alguna razón.

**Lucy: **Tienes razón.

De repente, Lucy voltea y ve a Ultear.

**Lucy: **¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

**Levy: **¿Quién?

**Lucy: **Alguien… ahora vuelvo.

Lucy va tras Ultear, que está buscando a alguien, ese alguien es Sting, Ultear lo encuentra.

**Ultear: **Hola.

**Sting: **Hola…

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: Esa maldita…)_

**Ultear: **Tú eres Sting, ¿Cierto?

**Sting: **Si, ¿y tú eres?

**Ultear: **Yo soy Ultear.

**Sting: **¿Cómo es que me conoces?

**Ultear: **Pues, tu novia me ha hablado sobre ti…

**Sting: **¿Novia?

**Ultear: **Si, tu novia es Lucy Heartfilia, ¿no?

Llega Lucy.

**Lucy: **¿Qué haces aquí Ultear?

**Ultear: **Vine a conocer a tú novio.

**Sting: **Lucy, tienes que explicarme esto…

**Ultear: **¿Qué te tiene que explicar?

**Lucy: **Escucha, Ultear, lo que…

**Sting: **Ella no tiene que explicarte nada a ti, me tiene que explicar a mi… Lucy... ¿Por qué le dijiste sobre nuestra relación?, ¿no se supone que lo mantendríamos en secreto hasta que la semana del evento terminara?

**Lucy: **¿Eh?

**Ultear: **¿En serio son novios?

**Sting: **Por supuesto, ¿Qué creías?

**Ultear: **Pues, creí que solo eras un amigo que la estaba encubriendo en algo…

**Sting: **Vamos, los amigos harían esto…

Sting toma desprevenida a Lucy y la besa.

**Ultear: **Vaya, entonces era cierto, bueno ya me voy.

Ultear se va y, a lo lejos está Gray viéndolos.

**Gray: **Así que… no sirvió de nada o que pasó ayer…

**CAPITULO 21 – FINAL**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, Gracias por los reviews **


	22. Dedicatorias

**Aquí otro capítulo.**

Lucy es besada por Sting para alejar a Ultear, pero Gray los vio desde lejos y lo malinterpreto.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _¿P-por qué me besaste?

**Sting: **Bueno, creí que querías que te ayudara.

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _Si, pero no tenías porque… b-besarme…

**Sting: **Pues lo siento, al menos te ayude.

**Lucy: **Si, gracias, pero no quiero que te tomes esta mentira en serio.

**Sting: **Si, no te preocupes.

Lucy va con su grupo, Sting se queda pensando.

**Sting: **Vaya, no me lo tomare en serio, pero… ese beso fue muy bueno…

De repente llega Rouge.

**Rouge: **¿En qué estás pensando?, deberías concentrarte en tu presentación de hoy.

**Sting: **Estoy concentrado.

**Rouge: **Por cierto, ¿no has visto a Lucy?

**Sting: **¿Para qué quieres saber?

**Rouge: **Bueno, planeaba invitarla al cine mañana.

**Sting: **¿En serio?, pues entonces, ella se fue por allá.

**Rouge: **Gracias amigo.

**Sting: **De nada.

Rouge se va hacia donde le indico Sting, mientras tanto, Gray está un poco deprimido por lo que vio.

**Gray: **Lo sabía, Lucy no estaba interesada ni un poco en mí…

Llega Lucy.

**Lucy: **Erza, ¿Estas lista?

**Erza: **Si, no te preocupes.

Gray solo observa a Lucy hasta que llega Loke.

**Loke: **¿Qué te pasa Gray?

**Gray: **Nada.

**Loke: **Nadie se ve tan deprimido como tú por nada, ya dime, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿Por qué estas así?

**Gray: **Por… por una chica…

**Loke: **¿La chica que besaste ayer?

**Gray: **No…

**Loke: **¿Entonces por qué?

**Gray: **No importa, mejor veamos el evento, ya va a empezar.

**Loke: **Bueno, supongo que tienes tus razones para no decírmelo.

**Gray: **Gracias por comprenderme.

Sale Jellal al escenario.

**Jellal: **Hola de nuevo, este es el tercer día, ya estamos a la mitad del camino, así que comencemos con la primera presentación, y nuestras primeras participantes son la estudiantes de Merrmaid Heel.

Suben las estudiantes de Mermaid Heel y comienza la música ( watch?v=6mjlaQZQ7vw )

**Jellal: **Wow, son muy buenas, ahora, nuestro siguiente participante es Lyon Bastia de Lamia Scale.

Sube Lyon y comienza a cantar ( watch?v=yZS1xYIJUIc)

**Jellal: **Ahora viene un chico que se está haciendo muy popular entre las chicas, es Hibiki Laytis.

Hibiki sube y comienza a cantar ( watch?v=AxL0pMXrfag)

**Jellal: **Que buena presentación, ahora viene otro participante, él es Sting Eucliffe.

Sting sube al escenario.

**Sting: **Antes de comenzar, me gustaría decir que esta canción está dedicada a una persona muy especial para mí, y está aquí hoy, en este evento.

Sting mira a Lucy y comienza la música ( watch?v=fRd479fvu5Y)

Durante la canción, Gray solo está pensando en Lucy, y en que esa canción lo describe perfectamente.

**Jellal: **Que linda canción.

**Sting: **Gracias.

**Jellal: **Bien, ahora tenemos a la última concursante, que es una belleza, con ustedes… Erza Scarlet.

Erza sube al escenario.

**Jellal: **¿Estas nerviosa?

**Erza: **No, para nada.

**Jellal: **Espero que des lo mejor de ti.

Jellal baja del escenario.

**Erza: **Como el anterior participante, yo también le dedico esta canción a alguien.

Erza mira a Jellal y comienza a cantar ( watch?v=mrc1qQFzfMU )

Jellal sube al escenario.

**Jellal: **Wow, ¿Qué quisiste decir con esa canción?

**Erza: **Creo que lo entendieron muy bien todos.

**Jellal: **Bien, bueno, ahora, escucharemos la decisión de los jueces, así que suban todos los que participaron el día de hoy.

Suben los que participaron y le hacen llegar la decisión a Jellal.

**Jellal: **Bien, ya tengo aquí la decisión, en tercer lugar esta… Hibiki Laytis, en cuarto lugar esta… Mermaid Heel, en segundo lugar esta… Sabertooth…

**Levy: **Rayos, podemos perder…

**Cana: **Tu solo confía…

**Jellal: **El ganador del día de hoy es… Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail.

**Natsu: **Ganamos otra vez.

**Jellal: **Lo lamento Lyon, tu escuela esta descalificada, y bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, hasta mañana.

Todos bajan del escenario y Jellal toma del brazo a Erza.

**Jellal: **Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

**Erza: **Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

**Jellal: **Ven conmigo.

Jellal lleva a Erza a su camerino.

**Erza: **¿Qué demonios quieres?

**Jellal: **Explicarte sobre lo que paso mientras nos separamos.

**Erza: **Ya te dije que no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

Jellal toma del brazo a Erza y esta vez logra besarla.

**Jellal: **Lo lamento.

**Erza: **_(Sonrojada) _M-mi… mi… mi primer beso…

**Jellal: **¿Eh?

**Erza: **_(Sonrojada) _¡ESE FUE MI PRIMER BESO!

Erza sale corriendo del camerino de Jellal.

**Erza: **Maldita sea… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

**Jellal: **Je, fui su primer beso, eso me hace sentir tranquilo, ahora más que nunca tengo que recuperarla.

**CAPITULO 22 – FINAL**


	23. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**NOTA**

Hola, les mando un gran saludo, gracias por seguir mi fic y por los reviews, pero tengo que darles una noticia:

No podre actualizar la historia hasta dentro de 2 meses, y si actualizo no será tan seguido, ya que estoy a punto de entrar a la preparatoria y tengo que concentrarme y estudiar para los exámenes, espero que lo comprendan.

Bueno, eso es todo, gracias ^^

Atte: Chibii Mendoza


	24. Pelea

**VOLVI!, por fin puedo seguir la historia ^^**

Erza escapa después de haber besado a Jellal.

**Erza: **_(Sonrojada) _¿Por qué lo hizo?

Llega Lucy.

**Lucy: **Erza, ya debemos irnos… espera… ¿estas bien?, tu cara se ve roja.

**Erza: **_(Sonrojada) _No es nada, ya vámonos.

Lucy y Erza se van con Gildarts, Gray va con Lucy.

**Gray: **Lucy, quiero hablarte sobre lo que te dije ayer.

**Lucy: **Si… yo también

**Gray: **¿Supongo que tomaste tu decisión?

**Lucy: **Por supuesto que lo hice y…

**Gray: **Decidiste decir que no.

**Lucy: **¿Qué?

**Gray: **Tú ya tienes a alguien más, ¿no?, será mejor que olvidemos este tema como si no hubiera pasado nunca.

**Lucy: **Pero yo…

**Gray: **Sera mejor que nos vayamos ahora, nos están esperando.

Gray se va dejando a Lucy detrás.

**Lucy: **_(Pensando: ¿Por qué dijo eso?, ¿Tengo a alguien mas?, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?)_

Lucy va detrás de él pero Gray no le habla hasta que llegan a su casa.

**Lucy: **¿Me podrías explicar a qué te refieres con que ya tengo a alguien más?

**Gray: **Por qué necesitas que yo te lo explique si tú lo sabes perfectamente.

**Lucy: **No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de a que te refieres.

**Gray: **¿De verdad?, solo recuerda lo que hiciste con Sting antes del evento.

Lucy recuerda el beso con Sting.

**Lucy: **Escucha, eso lo hice porque Ultear estaba ahí y como tú y yo le habíamos dicho aquella mentira pues no me quedo mas opción que besarlo para que ella siguiera creyendo eso.

**Gray: **Se te esta haciendo muy cómodo culpar a Ultear por todo, ¿no es cierto?

**Lucy: **Es la verdad.

**Gray: **Ya no te creo nada de lo que dices y como ya te dije, será mejor que olvides todo lo que paso entre nosotros.

Gray va a su habitación y cierra la puerta con seguro, Lucy comenzó a llorar y salió de la casa y fue al parque.

**Lucy: **_(Llorando) _¿Por qué lo hice?

Lucy se quedó en el parque, pasó el tiempo y ella se quedó dormida en una banca, de pronto alguien conocido paso por el parque, era Rouge, él la despertó.

**Rouge: **Lucy, despierta…

Lucy despierta.

**Lucy: **¿Dónde estoy?

**Rouge: **En el parque.

**Lucy: **¿Cómo termine aquí?, y mas importante, ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?

**Rouge: **Si quieres me voy

**Lucy: **No, espera.

**Rouge: **¿Qué pasa?

**Lucy: **¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche?

**Rouge: **Por mi esta bien pero tengo que saber la razón.

**Lucy: **Bueno, no quiero estar sola.

**Rouge: **Bien, vamos.

Lucy va con Rouge a su casa, mientras tanto Gray decide salir de su habitación para hablar tranquilamente con Lucy.

**Gray: **Lucy, creo que debo disculparme por…

Gray se percata de que Lucy no esta en su habitación y comienza a buscarla por toda la casa pero no la encuentra.

**Gray: **_(Enojado) _¡Demonios!, soy un estúpido, debi pensar mejor las cosas y no dejarme llevar por el maldito enojo.

Gray sale de su casa a buscar a Lucy, mientras que ella esta en casa de Rouge.

**Lucy: **Que bonita casa tienes.

**Rouge: **Si, es muy bonita.

**Lucy: **¿Vives solo?

**Rouge: **No tan solo, tengo un gato llamado Frosh

**Lucy: **Que lindo.

**Rouge: **si, oye, tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

**Lucy: **Dime.

**Rouge: **¿Por qué estabas llorando?

**Lucy: **Así que lo notaste.

**Rouge: **Por supuesto, cualquiera lo podría haber notado, tienes los ojos muy rojos.

**Lucy: **Fue por un problema con un… compañero.

**Rouge: **Y él te gusta ¿no?

**Lucy: **_(Sonrojada) _No… a mi no…

**Rouge: **No tienes por qué mentir, al menos conmigo no.

**Lucy: **Perdon.

**Rouge: **No te disculpes.

Lucy le sonríe.

**Rouge: **Te vez mas linda con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Lucy se sonroja.

**Rouge: **Quiero decirte algo, las tristezas y las decepciones son para aprender no para llorar, por eso no debes llorar por nada ni por nadie.

**Lucy: **Gracias.

**Rouge: **Ademas, ¿no crees que es mejor desahogarse de otra manera?

**Lucy: **¿Cómo?

**Rouge: **Canta.

**Lucy: **¿Qué?

**Rouge: **Canta, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

**Lucy: **Pero…

**Rouge: **Vamos, yo te ayudare con la música.

Rouge lleva a Lucy a un cuarto donde tiene muchos instrumentos musicales.

**Lucy: **Wow… que lindo.

Rouge se prepara para tocar la guitarra.

**Rouge: **¿Lista?

**Lucy: **Bien.

Lucy comienza a cantar ( watch?v=sVNlssmkXGQ)

Rouge mira a Lucy a los ojos.

**Rouge: **Vez que es fácil expresarse de esta manera

**Lucy: **Si tienes mucha razón.

Rouge besa a Lucy y ella acepta el beso pero alguien llega y arruina el momento…

**Sting: **Perdon por interrumpir…

CAPITULO 23 – FINAL

**POR FIN VOLVI… TENIA TANTAS GANAS DE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR *-*… BUENO SOLO LES PUEDO DECIR QUE TENGO MUCHAS COSAS PREPARADAS YA QUE MUY PRONTO PIENSO TERMINAR ESTE FIC Y COMENZAR OTRO FIC MUSICAL (obviamente, es que soy mejor en este tipo de fic's XD) CON LOS MISMOS PERSONAJES, ASÍ QUE SI TIENEN ALGUNA PROPUESTA PARA EL FINAL DE "LOVE SONGS" Y ALGUNAS IDEAS PARA MI NUEVO FIC LES AGRADECERIA MUCHO QUE ME LAS MENCIONARAN. **

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO .**


End file.
